


Stolen Moments

by Doctoring



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, get your shit together Kevin Barr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctoring/pseuds/Doctoring
Summary: Now that high school was over, Kevin and Edd were going to different colleges. But a small gesture by Edd over the summer ensured that the two boys wouldn't lose touch, even with the distance.
Relationships: Edd "Double D" & Kevin, Edd "Double D"/Kevin
Comments: 36
Kudos: 143





	1. Graduation

After the big showdown with Eddy’s older brothers, the cul-de-sac kids all became a lot closer. They allowed the Eds to hang out with them more often, and even Kevin and Eddy learned to put their differences aside. Well, most days. The animosity was still there under the surface, but they were not beating each other up as much as before.

It finally came time for the first of the cul-de-sac kids to graduate high school. A big party was thrown for Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, Edd and Eddy. They all lived it up the entire day, knowing that this might be the last time they all celebrated together like this. Promises were made to keep in touch and hang out more before they went their separate ways to college, trade school, or the work force. Most were kept, though some, like Rolf and Nazz, ended up leaving a bit earlier than planned.

The last two kids of the graduating group left in the cul-de-sac were Kevin and Edd. Kevin was scheduled to leave tomorrow since football camp started the following week. He agreed to hang out at the creek with Edd, “before you’re left with only the _high schoolers,_ ” Kevin mocked, as if he wasn’t one just a month ago.

They waded in the creek, just talking about their hopes and fears of college. Edd was attending the university about an hour and a half away, near the coast. Kevin, on the other hand, was going to State, which was the furthest destination of all the graduated cul-de-sac kids. He would be over 3 hours from Edd, and over 4 hours from home. Kevin joked that he would visit in the spring, all because of Edd’s proximity to the coast. Edd retorted that he might find time for Kevin while he’s touring State’s doctoral program in the future. Maybe. The continued on like this, but no solid plans were made.

As the sun was setting, Edd announced he should probably head back, since he had work in the morning. He started to get out of the creek while Kevin just looked down, seeing how the ripples in the water distorted his feet. He didn’t say a word, since he wasn’t quite ready to say goodbye.

Kevin suddenly realized that all those jokes about wanting to visit Edd next year were not just arbitrary musings. He really would miss the dork and would like to do more than occasionally text to keep in touch. He gathered his courage and decided to tell him this.

“Edd, how about I-” Kevin cut himself off, when he saw Edd step back into the creek.

They locked eyes and Edd froze. Kevin watched him take a few steadying breaths before clenching his fist. He gave Kevin a determined look as he waded back towards him. Edd didn’t stop until he was right up against him, planting a kiss on his cheek.

Edd quickly turned around and tried to rush out of the creek, causing huge splashes with each step. Edd was about the start climbing up the bank of the creek when everything finally registered for Kevin, and he realized he needs to respond now before Edd leaves.

He rushed after Edd, managing to catch up while Edd stumbled trying to grab his socks and shoes. Kevin grabbed his arm and spun him around.

“The hell was that for, dork?” Kevin tried his best to ask softly, hoping it didn’t come out accusatorily.

Edd was flushed and shaking. He swallowed and took a deep breath before answering. “I’ve always… always liked you, Kevin.” Edd looked away before continuing. “Now that I’ll be so far away, I finally worked up the nerve to admit it.” He let out an uncomfortable laugh.

Edd felt Kevin’s grip tighten slightly, before letting go of Edd’s arm altogether. Edd decided to press on. _It’s now or never, and I’ve already started on the “now.”_

“Sorry if it bothers you. But, like I said, we’ll be far away from one another, so if you’d want to, and I don’t blame you if you do, you can… you can just forget about me…”

Edd took this moment to bolt from Kevin. Kevin doesn’t chase after him this time and just watched as Edd runs off, shoes in one hand, the other hand gripping his hat, a nervous habit Edd never grew out of.

Though Edd said it was alright to, Kevin doesn’t forget about Edd. He actually thinks about him much more than before. He didn’t even have a chance to respond to Edd’s confession, though he wouldn’t know what to say.

It’s been three weeks, and he still doesn’t know what to say. But he does know he misses Edd.

Edd was in the middle of packing up for college and rearranging his room, when his phone started making an unusual sound. His immediate thought was _Ed must have changed my ringtones on me again_ , but as he reached for his phone, he realized it was because he was receiving a video call.

From Kevin.

Edd was already starting to work up a sweat from moving furniture, but now he can feel himself sweating bullets. Edd starts to contemplate why Kevin is suddenly contacting him _via video chat of all methods, good gracious_ , after not talking to him in any form since the day at the creek. But before he could even process any potential reasons for this call, his finger goes against logic and accepts the call.

Edd saw Kevin’s face come into focus on his screen. Edd takes a while to regain his bearings before realizing he should move his phone so Kevin can see more than Edd’s ceiling and wall.

As soon as Edd made sure Kevin could see him clearly, once again against his better judgement, Kevin breaks out into a wide grin.

“Hey dork. Long time no talk…” Kevin rasped out, voice tinted with exhaustion.

“Um, y-yes. Indeed.” Edd said, nodding slowly.

They started at each other for a moment before Kevin cleared his throat.

“So… I wanna apologize for the silence. I’m really sorry for not contacting you sooner or even saying hello.” Kevin looks away, and starts rubbing at the back of his neck, his own nervous habit that he never grew out of. “I know it’s a lame excuse, but it was partly because of my crazy schedule not letting me call you unless it would have been an awful time for you to receive a call… Oh… wait… is now a good time?” Kevin quickly looked back at Edd, concern clear on his face.

Edd lied and said, “Now is fine, I was just about to take a break.” Edd quickly pans the phone around his room, so Kevin could see the half-packed suitcases and the rearranged room. Though he just said he was taking a break, Edd continued to slowly pack with one hand as he talks with Kevin.

They talk about Edd’s last few days in the cul-de-sac, Kevin’s football practices, and any other mundane topic that crossed their minds. But neither boy mentions the kiss or the confession.

_Maybe it’s for the best._

When Edd goes to hang up so he can finish packing, Kevin suddenly interjects with, “Wait! Edd, I- Well, um… you, ah… you take care of yourself, okay?”

Edd’s brow twitched as he wonders if he should question Kevin’s ramblings, but he doesn’t.

“I will. And you do the same. Good bye, now.”

“Yeah, good- um, talk to you later, dork.”

Edd hung up the phone and smiled to himself.

_Talk to you later…_


	2. Away Game

By the time both boys were settled in to their new college lives and have gotten through their first week of school, they were also back to regularly communicating, sending texts and other messages to keep in touch and check in on one another. They occasionally video chat as well, but only briefly. Once Edd video chatted him to rant about something ignorant that happened in class, but typically Kevin would ring him so Edd could witness something idiotic Kevin’s roommate was doing.

“To share my pain,” Kevin would explain each time it happened.

One evening, Edd returned from the shower and noticed a missed text from Kevin. He continued to towel-dry his hair as he opens the message.

 _Kevin:_ Hey, you alone? And can we video chat?

Edd paused a moment, immediately worried. Kevin would just call and if Edd didn’t pick up, so be it. But he’s asking. And checking to see if he’s alone. Edd was overcome by a thought that occasionally haunted him since summer. They were finally going to talk about that confession.

It took a few more moments before Edd rationalized the unlikelihood of that happening.

 _Don’t be ridiculous, Eddward, this cannot be about that. Nathan is probably just doing something dangerous and foolish once again._ Edd quickly types out a reply.

 _Edd:_ Yes…?

Before he can even put the phone down, it started ringing. Edd quickly dropped his towel on the back of his desk chair, grabbed his hat, and haphazardly covered his still wet hair.

He answered the phone just before it stopped ringing.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Edd, you busy?”

Edd adjusted his hat before responding. “Not particularly.”

“And no one else is there?”

“No. Room’s a single.”

“DUDE!” Kevin exclaimed before leaning back in his chair. “That’s so not fair! I swear you get all the luck!”

Edd just shrugged it off, mentally counting his blessing that he didn’t have a roommate, especially one that like to grab bottoms, like Kevin’s own roommate. “So, to what do I owe this pleasure?”

Kevin leaned over his desk, hunching towards his phone. He lowered his voice, but quickly rasped out, “So, do you remember when you kissed me this summer and said you liked me?”

Edd froze.

_Oh… oh no, oh no, oh no. We are doing this after all, aren’t we!?_

Edd slowly nodded, unable to formulate words for his response. He swallowed the lump in his throat and prayed that his rapid breathing was only in his head, or at the very least, not obvious to Kevin.

Kevin leaned in a bit more, his face taking up the entire screen as he licked his lips. “Well… you _also_ said that you’ll be far away, and we won’t really see each other… But… we’ve technically seen each other quite a bit with…” Kevin leaned back and awkwardly gestured between himself and his phone.

Edd nodded. “T-true, I supposed.”

“Yeah, man… well… I was kinda hoping I’ll get to see you in person this weekend.”

This is too much to process at once for Edd.

_Did… Did Kevin just bring up the kiss incident because of my follow-up comment about not seeing each other anymore? What was the point of that? Was he giving me a heart attack? And what does he mean by seeing me in person? This weekend? I… I just…_

Kevin could see the way Edd’s shoulders dropped as he breathed out, before saying, “I’m a bit confused. What… what do you mean? This weekend? In person? What’s going on?”

Kevin laughed. “Yeah. Guess you didn’t think of the football schedule when you made that comment.”

Edd tilted his head in confusion, before realization slowly dawned on him. Edd quickly perked back up. “You’re playing here this weekend?”

Kevin nodded enthusiastically. “Yup! I’ll be there Friday! I’ll only be free for a few minutes after the post-game meeting, but if you can-”

“I’ll be there! I- I don’t mind waiting, if need be.”

Kevin grins. “Choice.”

Edd never had much for school pride when it came to sports games. He’d cheer for his team, but he wasn’t one of _those_ fans. But right now, as Edd was climbing the stairs to the visitors’ side of the stands, he felt a bit like a traitor. He has a brief moment of worry as he sat down, before looking around and realizing the mix of home colors and the visiting team’s colors. Edd looked down at himself, realizing that he wasn’t dressed in either, so his affiliation was unknown. He took a few calming breaths.

_You keep your head down, so it’s not like anyone will notice you’re at the goal line of the visiting team. And even if they did, what’s the worse that could happen? There’s no reason to be nervous. This isn’t so Podunk Peach Creek vs. Lemon Brook game. One would hope people would be a bit more civilized with college football. Right?_

Edd remained nervous regardless until he noticed one of the visiting team members take off his helmet, revealing bright teal hair, like the kinda Kevin’s strange roommate sported. Edd quickly stood up and looked for signs of Kevin. It wasn’t until after the next play, when Nat stepped aside, that Edd saw the familiar red hair. Edd grinned and sat back down, the residual nervousness quickly dissipating.

In the third quarter, Kevin was placed in the game briefly. As Kevin’s team was aiming to score, Kevin ran along the sideline towards the goal line, towards Edd. After his teammate managed to secure a few more points, Kevin slowed his pace until he was walking.

Edd hesitated to raise his arm, feeling foolish for thinking Kevin would notice him. But then Kevin stepped past the sideline, and slowly scanned the stands. Edd wasn’t sure that Kevin was looking at him, but then Kevin took off his helmet, so Edd decided to take a chance. He stood and waved slightly. Kevin immediately started to wave his helmet in the air. Edd waved back more enthusiastically before Kevin sprinted back towards the benches. Edd stood there for a moment, before deciding to move down the stands, closer to Kevin. It didn’t take long for Kevin to look back and find Edd’s new position.

Towards the end of the fourth quarter, Kevin looked back at Edd’s side of the stand, and slowly wave, as if he wasn’t sure if Edd was watching. Edd, of course, was more focused on Kevin than the actual game. He immediately waved back, but abruptly stopped, when he saw Nathan walk up besides Kevin. Kevin slowed his own waving, lowering his hand. He looked to the side, just in time to see Nat dramatically blow a kiss towards Edd. The next thing Edd saw was Nat doubling over, and Kevin pulling his fist out from under his bent form. Edd stifled a laugh.

_Guess Nathan has the same weakness as Eddy. Gut punches._

After the game, Kevin immediately turned towards Edd and started shouting. Edd couldn’t understand a word he was saying, but judging by the exaggerated hand motions, namely pointing at where his watch would be and pointing to the field house, Edd assumed he was asking him to wait on him. Edd gave him two thumbs up while nodding, before pointing at the field house. Kevin returned the gesture, before running to catch up with Nat.

Edd waited for the initial mass of individuals leaving to pass by, before he headed to the gate outside the field house. Edd leaned against the fence and started reading an ebook on his phone while he waited. Edd managed to read an entire chapter before he thought he heard his name.

After looking around and seeing no one, Edd thought he was just hearing things, and should probably find a more well-lit area to wait. He started to walk away, when he heard his name again. He froze, waited, and then he heard it again.

“Yo, Edd, where are ya?”

Edd turned around and saw someone jogging towards him.

“Kevin?”

The person started sprinting. “Edd!”

Edd ran towards him, hoping to meet up sooner, even by only a few seconds. They were finally face to face and out of breath.

Kevin pushed his sweaty hair back, Edd watching the way Kevin’s fingers raked through the fringe.

Kevin grinned briefly, before it faltered. “So… I know I said I’d have a few minutes to meet up, but coach kinda changed things, and I need to get back, like five minutes ago…”

Edd deflated. “Oh, well, if you need to-”

“Nah. It’s fine!” Kevin quickly cut him off before placing a hand on Edd’s shoulder. “I had to see you… I’m… I’m really glad you agreed to come out.”

Edd resisted the urge to pull his hat down over his face, hoping the dim lighting was enough to hide his heated cheeks. “Of course, Kevin!”

Edd felt the same way. He had to see Kevin, too, though he knew he was only breaking his own heart in doing so.

Kevin then smirked and suddenly slid his hand from Edd’s should, across his back. He pulled him into a tight hug. “Hi… just realized I didn’t say that.”

Edd giggled. “Hello.”

Kevin squeezed tighter and buried his face into Edd’s hat, mumbling, “I’ve missed you.”

Edd tried to hold back his tears. He didn’t think this would be a problem when meeting up with Kevin, but he also didn’t expect such a tender gesture either.

_I was wrong… this is a lot harder on my heart that I imagined it would be._

Both boys heard some shouting. As it became louder and clearer, Kevin realized it was his teammates yelling for him. Kevin pulled back but kept his hands on Edd. “I gotta go,” he whispered.

Edd nodded. “It was nice to see you… in person.”

“Yeah, same. Hey, Edd…” Kevin started to lean in, causing Edd to go breathless. But then he pulls back again. “I… I just… um…”

Kevin sighed to himself before quickly leaning in, closing the gap. Edd felt the firm press of Kevin’s lips on his own and allowed his eyes to flutter shut. When he felt Kevin start to pull back, he quickly opened his eyes. He saw Kevin, eyes still closed, moving back slowly. Kevin didn’t even look at Edd before turning around and running towards the sound of his teammates.

Edd stood there long after Kevin was out of sight, holding his fingertips gingerly against his lower lip.


	3. Reciprocated

Edd spent the next several hours trying to get his body and mind to function properly, but it seemed like he would never be the same again. At least, not until he figured out why Kevin kissed him after not commenting on Edd’s own kiss or confession _for months_.

Later that night, Edd found himself pulling up Kevin’s contact info and hitting the button for video chat before his brain can register how bad this might be. Before he could end the call, hoping to play it off later as an accidental dial, Kevin picked up.

His hair was mussed, and it appeared that he was buried under a giant comforter.

Kevin sniffed and smacked his lips a bit, eyes closed against the bright screen the whole time. Eventually he mutters out a raspy, “’Sup, Dork.”

Edd felt bad for waking him up but decided to get straight to the point. “So, what was that about?”

“Huh? What was… what?”

“You know very well what… The kiss!”

Kevin’s eyes flew wide open before he screwed them shut again against the bright light. He peeked one eye back open as he said, “Oh… yeah… I was kinda hoping we’d treat it like that first kiss and not talk about it.” Kevin gave a half shrug with his signature smirk.

Edd sighed. “Seriously, Kevin, what was that about?”

Kevin rolled over, straining his neck to look at something off screen. Edd blushed at how much skin he can see, Kevin clearly not one to wear a shirt to bed. Edd reminded himself that he’s seen more of Kevin’s flesh all those times they swam in the creek together, but this doesn’t stop his skin from going pink. Kevin then rolled back over, hunkering down, before pulling the comforter over his head. _Ah… he must be worried about Nathan… Is he in the room? Maybe I should just drop the-_

“Well, it’s kinda like what you told me about your kiss. I’ve always liked you,” Kevin said softly. “But unlike what you said, I _don’t_ want you to forget about me.”

“Oh” was all Edd could manage to say, certain that he was going to wake up and be upset that his dreams were toying with his emotions again.

“And yeah, we’re far apart, obviously… but I kinda hope I do get to see more of you again…”

Edd put the phone down on his desk and pulled his hat over his face. He tries his best to resist groaning out loud. Kevin could only see part of Edd now, but he saw enough to know exactly what Edd was doing.

Kevin laughed, a bit too loud for someone trying to be wary of disturbing their roommate. It provoked Edd to peak out from his hiding spot. “So, I’m coming home next weekend. Want me to pick you up?”

Edd picked up his phone, slowing shaking his head.

“Dude, c’mon. It’s on the way, and-”

“Kevin! No! No, it’s not! You have to take a much earlier exit and add over an hour to your trip if you were to stop here on your way home.”

Kevin gave him a shocked look and started speaking before Edd could realize his error on his own. “Oh, so you’ve already mapped it out?”

“I… well… I- I just…”

Kevin laughed again. “It’s no problem at all. I don’t mind an extra hour or so of driving, as long as you’re there. I’d prefer it, in fact.”

Edd pulled his hat up the rest of the way and adjusted it. He pretended to think for a moment, but he knew his response as soon as Kevin finished speaking. He looked back at Kevin before he quietly said, “In that case, I’d be delighted!”

“Choice!” Kevin maneuvered himself out from under the comforter while mumbling something about not being able to breathe.

“Well, I should let you go back to sleep. We can plan it out tomorrow. Sorry for waking you.”

“PSH! I’m too pumped up now. Unless you… need sleep…”

Edd quickly shook his head, though his head was still whirling from all the sudden changes in his relationship with Kevin. He was kissed, his affections have been returned all this time, and now he’s going to see Kevin face-to-face again so soon after the fact. Edd was starting to feel a bit dizzy with all these new developments.

“Cool. So, when can you be free to leave?”

“Ah, right, just let me…” Edd sat his phone down and start rifling through his bookbag. He finds his agenda and quickly opens it to figure out when he’ll be free when he hears a door open on the other line.

“Dude, why’re you still up?”

Edd snatched his phone off his desk just in time to see Kevin giving him an apologetic look before hanging up. He knew Kevin was just trying to keep Nathan from butting in and possibly flirting with Edd, a recently developed habit of his whenever Nathan was around for one of their phone calls. However, it was still a hit to the heart to be hung up on. Before he could dwell on it any longer, Edd decides to set his phone down and get ready for bed himself.

A few minutes later, as he was pulling back the covers, Edd hears the sound of a text notification.

 _Kevin_ : Sorry. Nat came home. Barely hung up before he jumped on the bed and tried to snatch my phone.

Edd sat on the edge of his bed and smiled to himself, wondering how to reply, when a follow-up text appeared.

 _Kevin_ : When you want me there Friday?

Then finish planning the trip via text, with only one interruption in the form of a picture of Nat in nothing but swim trunks and suspenders.

Edd fell asleep before he received the last text from Kevin.

 _Kevin_ : Me too. I more excited to meet up with you than I am for going home.


	4. Homecoming

When Kevin pulled up next to Edd’s dorm, Edd expected to just get in the car and be on their way. However, Kevin suddenly bolted out the car, ran up to Edd, and hugged him. It was just a simple gesture, but Edd was overly aware of his heartrate for the first 20 minutes of the car ride.

On the way to peach creek, they talked about their classes and their plans for the weekend. It wasn’t until Kevin mentioned the game that Edd realized it was homecoming weekend.

“You really forgot, dork?”

“It seems so.”

Kevin simply nodded and the boys sat in silence for a few moments.

Edd started fiddling with the hem of his shirt. “Would you… would you mind if I joined you at the game.”

Kevin snapped his head towards Edd before quickly looking back towards the road. “Dude! Yeah! That’ll be great!”

That evening, they arrived at the cul-de-sac and went into their respective homes to put away their stuff. They later met up outside Edd’s house and headed over to Ed’s together for a monster movie marathon and sleepover.

On the way there, Kevin took Edd’s overnight bag from him and started walking closer, filling in the space where the bag once was. Edd checked for signs of nosy neighbors before gently placing a hand on the small of Kevin’s back. Kevin slowly and awkwardly raised his arm up over Edd, until he had his arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. Edd just wanted slightly more contact but found himself tucked up under Kevin’s arm, pressed to his side, and moving his own arm across Kevin’s back, wrapping it around his waist. Going from only distance communication to full on physical contact was too much for Edd, and he could feel his skin heating up. When they rang Ed’s doorbell, the boys quickly stepped away from each other. They heard Ed bounding through his living room with Sarah yelling at him before he opened the door.

“Kevin! Double D!” Ed exclaimed, before picking them both up in a big hug. When he sat them back down, he turned to Double D. “Have you been getting too much sun at college? You’re awfully red.”

Kevin tossed Edd’s bag at him before he could formulate a response. Edd looked up at him and saw him smirking but felt better once he noticed that Kevin’s ears were red as well.

They made their way downstairs to find most of the cul-de-sac kids already there. The night went as typically as any other movie night, with plenty of thrown popcorn, yelling at each other, and Ed oblivious to the room, only focused on the screen the whole time.

When everyone started to nod off, Nazz went upstairs with Sarah, and Johnny went with Jimmy to camp out in his back yard. Ed, Edd, and Kevin were all that was left in the basement. It didn’t take long for the sound of Ed’s snoring to fill their room.

After a few minutes later, Kevin whispered to Edd, “Hey, you awake?”

“Yeah.”

Edd heard rustling in the sleeping bag next to him, before Kevin said, “Glad you decided to come with.”

Edd reached out, placing a hand on top of Kevin’s sleeping bag. “Me too.”

The next night, at the game, the boys sat side by side, and cheered for Peach Creek High. Edd resisted his urge to touch Kevin and succeeded through the whole game, aside from a brief moment of knocked arms while they stood up and cheered at one very impressive touchdown.

However, after the game when the boys were leaning on the side of the field house waiting to pick up Ed for the afterparty, Edd found that his resolve was fading. He slid his hand towards Kevin, until their pinkies touched. Kevin paused for a moment, before turning on his side and stepping a bit closer to Edd. They stood like this, in total silence, holding hands in a manner that would not be seen by anyone walking by. Still, they didn’t risk it. As soon as they heard voices, they separated, though Kevin’s fingers lingered on Edd’s for a moment longer.

At the afterparty, there was minimal interactions between the boys, since Eddy came into town and was now joining in on the festivities. Edd didn’t mind though. He was content with stealing glances towards Kevin. But unbeknownst to him, Kevin was doing the same as he joked around with Nazz, catching up with her.

The next afternoon, the boys left to go back to college. The trip itself was akin to the one back to Peach Creek, just idle chatter and inside jokes. It was the moment that Kevin dropped him off that really stood out to Edd. Kevin had once again gotten out of his car and rushed around to hug him. It wasn’t brief this time, but lingering.

“I’m gonna miss you, dork,” Kevin whispered.

Edd rolled his eyes even though Kevin couldn’t see him. “It’s not like you’re not gonna call me later this week.”

Kevin pulled back from the hug and gave Edd an incredulous look. “Really, now? I see we’re back in sass-master mode.”

Edd shrugged.

“Well, just for that, I won’t call you until _next_ week. _END_ of next week in fact.”

Edd fake pouted, but only for a moment since that kind of flirting made him feel ridiculous. “Well, if you’re going to make me wait that long…” Edd trailed off then leaned up to give Kevin a kiss on the cheek. “Then that will have to do in the meantime.

Edd picked up his bag and headed towards the dorm. He looked back just before he went in, seeing Kevin still standing there, unmoved from where he left him.

To Edd’s relief and thanks to a Nat shenanigan, Kevin didn’t even last through Wednesday of that same week before calling Edd. He was complaining about coming home to find that Nat had flipped both beds sideways in an attempt to build “the ultimate bro-fort,” but just hearing Kevin’s voice was comforting to Edd. Maybe not so much the pissed off voice he was using at first, but definitely the calmer, whispered “miss you” at the end.


	5. Dorm Visit

A few weeks ago, Kevin invited Edd to join his family for Thanksgiving, which Edd readily accepted. Kevin then suggested that he can give Edd a lift at the start of his break. But there was a problem. Kevin had the whole week off, whereas Edd only had Wednesday through Friday off. Kevin still insisted. Edd protested, saying that Kevin would have to come back and get him, going too far out of his way.

“Come on, dork,” Kevin groaned into the phone. “I can just as easily wait to leave whenever you’re finally free. No big deal.”

Edd wasn’t having it, not wanting to cut into Kevin’s time with his family. Every conversation they had where Thanksgiving break was brought up, they’d bicker about the same issue. No matter how much Kevin tried to convince Edd that he really doesn’t mind waiting, but no matter what, Edd was insistent on the fact that _he_ minds if Kevin waiting on him.

A week before the holiday, Kevin called Edd. As soon as Edd picked up, Kevin immediately said, “How about you let me crash at your place for a few days before you go on break? I promise to stay out of your hair so you can do your school work.”

“Aren’t your parents expecting you home though?”

“No. Already told them I was crashing at your place, Sunday through Tuesday.”

Edd stopped highlighting his textbook, a bit taken aback by that last move.

“C’mon, dude, don’t make me a liar. Not to my Ma.”

Edd didn’t need that pseudo-guilt trip. It didn’t take him long to realize that he could spend time with Kevin here at his dorm without fear of judgment, possibly working up the nerve to kiss him again.

Then again, Kevin could have easily just gone home earlier and said that Edd’s plans for the break had changed. Both boys knew this. But the idea of spending alone time with Kevin was too appealing.

“Well, I guess I don’t want your mother to consider you a liar.”

“Sweet! So, I can crash?”

“Affirmative.”

“See you Sunday!”

“See you Sunday. Bye.”

Edd hung up the phone, and immediately started panicking. He wanted the room to be accommodating and absolutely perfect for Kevin. After a few minutes of running around the room, reorganizing things and cleaning, Edd realized he still had classwork to do, and it was all due much sooner than Kevin’s arrival.

Over the next few days, he managed to get through all his work, trying to maximize his time with Kevin once he arrived.

On Sunday, Edd was in the middle of trying on clothes (for the fifth time) for his stay with the Barrs, when he received a message from Kevin saying he’s outside the building. Edd rushed downstairs and out his dorm. He ran straight for Kevin as soon as he sees him. Kevin turned and saw Edd just in time for him catch him, as Edd had decided to jump into a hug.

“Woah, dork, missed me much?”

Edd waited until after Kevin finished hugging him back and set him back down to respond. He casually smoothed out his shirt and said, “Of course not, why would you think that?”

Kevin just gaped at him.

Edd covered his mouth as he giggled. “Come on. Let’s get you upstairs.”

Kevin followed him up to his dorm room. Edd showed him around, not that there was much to see, as Kevin sat his bag down and kicked off his shoes. Edd started asking if Kevin had any preferences for dinner, naming off different local places, when he realized that Kevin had not said a word the whole time.

“Is everything okay?”

“Well, I just don’t know if I should be here.”

“What!?”

“I mean, you clearly didn’t miss me.”

Edd rolled his eyes. He could tell by Kevin’s face that he was struggling to hold back a laugh. This was all in jest, but Edd still took three quick strides closing the distance between them. He gently placed a hand on Kevin cheek before leaning in and giving him a chaste kiss, too quick for Kevin to return. Edd takes a half step back, hand still on Kevin’s face. “I missed you enough to be slightly… slightly pouty… when you called, saying you won’t be here this morning, but rather, late afternoon.”

Kevin looked crestfallen, but Edd could see the blush creeping in behind all the freckles. “Dude. I’m really sorry. Nat needed help with something and I didn’t want to just bail on him.”

Edd grinned. “I understand. Just wanted you to know you’re always missed. So, are we cool now?”

“No.”

“N- No?”

Kevin pulled Edd closer, kissing him this time. “Now we’re cool.”

Edd proceeded to hide under the security of his hat as Kevin got settled in.

After dinner at Edd’s favorite seafood restaurant and loitering around the pier, the boys returned to Edd’s dorm. Edd had an 8 am class the next morning, and needed to go to bed soon, but Kevin was wide awake, given that he’s used to staying up late with his mid-day and afternoon courses.

Edd went to take a shower, telling Kevin to make himself at home. He returned to find Kevin shirtless, and hunched over his desk. Edd slowly walked towards his bed, careful not to make a sound, and sat on the edge of it, watching Kevin. Kevin finished reading the paragraph he was on before turning towards Edd. He gestured towards the book as he said, “Saw you used the same history textbook, so I decided to study for a bit.”

_Kevin being shirtless in my room was bad enough, but now he’s making the attack personal._

Edd nodded as he crawled into bed. “Study for as long as you like. There’s sticky notes and a spare paper in the drawer to your right if you need it. I’m going to get some sleep now.”

“G’night, dork,” Kevin murmured, opening the drawer and pulling out the supplies Edd had mentioned.

“Pleasant dreams,” Edd replied as he closed his eyes.

Edd thought about his own pleasant dreams that he would have with Kevin here, and the kind of dreams Kevin might have, when something dawned on him. They never did discuss sleeping arrangements. Edd’s eyes shot open. There wasn’t much of a choice, there was only the standard full-sized dorm bed or the hard linoleum floors. No amount of bleach or blankets would ever make that floor suitable enough for Edd to seriously consider it as a potential place to sleep. He quickly sat up in bed, startling Kevin.

“When ever you’re ready to sleep, just… um,” Edd awkwardly gestured to the bed. “You can just crawl in, if- if you’d like.”

Kevin smirked. “Cool. Will do. Now get some sleep.”

Edd laid back down, hoping for sleep to come soon, but thoughts of shirtless Kevin studying just inches from his bed were doing quite a number on him. Not long after, Edd sensed that Kevin had turned off the desk lamp. He peeked over, trying to force his eyes to adjust. He heard Kevin moving the desk chair back and stacking the books. He heard him pad towards his bag on the other side of the room before unzipping it.

A few more subtle sounds later, Edd realized that Kevin was trying to charge his phone, thought that was more thanks to Kevin’s grumblings than the sounds themselves. Edd was about to tell him there was a charger on the desk, when Kevin managed to get it plugged in, the screen lighting up. Kevin didn’t turn his phone off but dropped it on the bag instead. Kevin stood there, back towards Edd, as Edd heard the sound of jeans being unzipped. The backlight on Kevin’s phone stayed on long enough for Edd to see Kevin bent over, removing his pants. Edd heard a soft **_plop_** , most likely the jeans being dropped onto the bag, before he heard Kevin pad closer to him.

Soon, he felt a dip in the bed as Kevin gets under the covers. _I completely forgot he prefers to sleep in his underwear!_ Edd didn’t know if this was a curse or blessing. He never dreamed he’d see Kevin in such a state of undress or have him in his bed, but both were occurring at that very moment. However, Edd has class in the morning and there’s no way he could fall asleep right now.

Within moments, he hears Kevin sleep-breathing, realizing that Kevin had no qualms or hormonal reaction to sleeping in the same bed as Edd, especially in only his sports briefs. It took another hour for Edd to fall asleep.

When Edd’s alarm went off the next morning, he realized he had to crawl over Kevin to get out of bed to turn it off. Kevin, of course, was no help in matter, turning over towards Edd in the process, causing him to fall back down on the bed, having to start the process over again. Any other time Edd would have certainly enjoyed this much skin-on-skin contact with Kevin, but right now, there’s class to get to.

As he was getting dressed, he was startled by Kevin raspy morning voice. “You always get this dressed up for class?”

Edd looked over his shoulder before replying. “No. But I have a presentation today.”

He saw Kevin nod before turning back around to finish buttoning up his shirt. Edd was deep in thought about how long Kevin might have been watching him, when he suddenly felt arms wrap around him. Kevin enveloped him in a hug from behind, and Edd noticed that something was pressing into the back of his hat, wondering if Kevin was just resting his head or if he was kissing his head.

Kevin then moved his head into the base of Edd’s neck. “Good luck on your presentation,” he mumbled into his skin. Edd shivered at the sensation before patting the back of Kevin’s hands on his waist. He quickly tried to finish tucking in his shirt as Kevin pulls away.

He looked back and saw Kevin crawling back into bed without another word. It doesn’t take long for him to fall back asleep. _Wow. He’s really down and out so soon… wish this semi-erection would do the same,_ Edd mused, before grabbing his bag and heading to class.

Edd returned to find Kevin still sleeping. He would typically study before his next class but decides to turn on a second alarm and get back into bed.

_It’s not because of Kevin… I just didn’t get enough sleep last night…_

_Because of Kevin._

When his alarm went off, Kevin got out of bed first and stretched, giving Edd a clear view of all his back muscles flexing and shifting with each movement. It took a moment for Edd to tear his eyes away and start preparing for his next class. He once again told Kevin to make himself at home, as he heads to class.

When he returned, he found Kevin listening to music, hunched over the history textbook just like before. Edd almost felt guilty when he asked if Kevin would like to go grab lunch, but Kevin clearly didn’t mind, not with the way he slammed the book shut. When they headed out for a late lunch on campus, the boys decided to use part of Edd’s meal plan to purchase snacks for their own movie marathon that night. They spent the rest of the evening sitting on the bed, watching shows and movies on Edd’s laptop, eventually working their way to sitting up against each other.

Just before bed, Kevin went to take a shower, leaving Edd alone in his room. Edd didn’t hesitate and quickly used this opportunity to relieve himself, unsure of Kevin’s return. He felt a bit dirty doing such a thing when his guest could return at any moment. However, as he was drifting off to sleep next to a mostly naked Kevin once again, he realized it was much easier this time around. Clearly, his rash decision had helped to take the edge off.

The next morning, Edd studied for his last exam before the break as Kevin laid in Edd’s bed, still wearing nothing but his underwear, while going through the history book some more. Edd had to turn awkwardly in his chair to avoid seeing Kevin in his peripherals, though just knowing what was there was enough of a distraction.

When Edd left for his exam, he tells Kevin he has two classes back to back, so he’ll be out for a while. However, Edd completed his exam early and quickly returned to the room, finding Kevin still in bed, though the covers were now pushed down to his waist, exposing so much skin.

Kevin looked at the clock then back at Edd. “Everything okay?”

“I finished early. Decided to come back and pack, so we can leave as soon as my next class is over.”

Kevin nodded before getting back to his book. While watching Edd packing his bags rather quickly, Kevin tried to subtly hide the pad of sticky notes he was using. He was planning something, but he didn’t want the dork to see it just yet.

Edd’s next class also ended early so he was able to make it back to his room in time to see Kevin standing over his desk. Kevin looked back and quickly slammed the history book close, putting it back on the shelf above the desk.

“You can take that with you if you want.”

“Nah. That’s okay.”

Edd stepped forward, reaching for the book, “But what about that study guide you were working on?”

Kevin grabbed Edd’s hand, pulling it away from the book. “I finished! So, we can just leave it.”

Edd looked at him skeptically before deciding to just shrug it off.

Kevin grabbed both their bags and the boys head out of the dorm, ready to return to Peach Creek for Thanksgiving.


	6. Thanksgiving Holiday

Tuesday night and most of Wednesday was laid-back at the Barr residence. However, on Wednesday evening many extended family members started arriving. Kevin and Edd found themselves in sleeping bag in Mr. Barr’s office, after older relatives claimed Kevin’s room and the younger cousins were being rowdy in the living room.

Edd was expecting a laid-back holiday with just Kevin and his parents, so he wasn’t prepared for the onslaught of relatives and the struggle of trying to integrate himself into all the family traditions and festivities. However, he seemed to manage quite nicely, watching the parade with the cousins in the morning, partaking in the Thanksgiving lunch, napping off the meal that afternoon, all before playing ball in the back yard with the men of the family. It was then that Edd remembered hearing this sort of commotion at Kevin’s house several Thanksgivings ago while he sat alone at home wishing the other two Eds weren’t out of town visiting their own relatives. Now that he was having so much fun with the Barrs, he was wishing he had come over that day instead, maybe have gotten to know Kevin better a lot sooner than now.

Early the next morning, many family members left to go black Friday shopping. Some stayed and slept in, opting to watch the game they recorded once everyone was up. Edd tried to sleep in as much as possible, a bit exhausted from yesterday, but soon found himself wedged into the couch next to Kevin, sharing one seat, while Kevin’s dad and uncle took up the rest of the couch.

Edd didn’t want to press his luck with his contact to Kevin, not with family sitting on the other side of Kevin. Kevin, however, didn’t seem to have an issue with this as made evident by his constant touching. A hand on his knee during a tense play. A side hug whenever their team made a touchdown. Nudging him when they spotted a fan in the background doing something ridiculous.

After half-time, Edd started to reciprocate from time to time, which only increased Kevin’s touchiness. When Kevin threw an arm around Edd while cheering for a rather impressive touchdown, Edd started to do the same, looking back behind Kevin. He pulled his arm back and kept his hands to himself after he noticed Mr. Barr giving him the side-eye.

After the game, Kevin was tasked with taking the littler cousins to the playground to keep them out of the way while everyone cooked and cleaned for the day. As the boys leaned on the fence, watching the children play on the swings and slide, Edd turned his head to Kevin and asked, “So… are you bi, or…?”

“Gay. You?”

“Not sure. Somewhere between bisexual and pansexual, thought I think that’s more semantics.”

Kevin nods, “I feel that. But, why do you ask?”

“Well, during the game, your father, well, I’m not sure, but he may have-”

Kevin cuts him off with a laugh. “Yeah, he might be a little suspicious… kinda got… carried away with the physical contact. Sorry if that-”

“No, no, no. That’s fine. I just didn’t want to… out you…”

Kevin scooted closer towards Edd, sliding his hand towards him until he could slide his arm around Edd without being seen by the kids. “Nah. They know. Since freshman year, actually. And they’re cool with it,” Kevin said softly, eyes on the playground the whole time. “What about you? Your parents know?”

“Technically, but they think it’s just a phase based on curiosity, merely a distraction from my studies.”

Kevin let out a low whistle. “Damn. Rough.”

Edd nodded, not caring if Kevin saw. “Wait… you said your father might have been suspicious, but if you’re already out to them, then-”

“Yeah, suspicious of my feelings for you, not of my sexuality. I may have… talked about you a lot more recently… then I kinda got carried away at the game ’cause I was excited.”

“That was a rather exciting game,” Edd assumed, simply basing it off the handful of games he’s watched in his life.

Kevin shook his head. “Nah. Excited cause you were here.”

Edd didn’t know how to respond, beside his initially inappropriate urge to turn and kiss Kevin, children’s playground be damned. So, he leaned into him instead, enough for Kevin to feel but not enough for the little cousins to tell that they were cuddling.

Edd did act on that urge later in Mr. Barr’s office. He whispered to Kevin twice, asking if he was awake, and both times Kevin didn’t respond. Edd took this opportunity to partially wriggle out of his sleeping bag, army crawl the short distance to Kevin, and briefly kiss him.

Edd pulled back immediately when he felt Kevin kiss back. Edd hovered over him in shock.

“You always sneak kisses when you think I’m asleep?” Kevin teased him.

Edd didn’t reply. Not after he crawled back into his sleeping bag, not after Kevin’s pleading, not even the next morning. It was only when Mrs. Barr pointed out the fact that she noticed Edd ignoring Kevin, that Edd decided to finally speak to him.

“That was the first time… and the last…” Edd said sternly, whispering it in the hopes that no other family members heard.

It took a minute for Kevin to register what that meant but when he did, the wounded puppy look was immediate. Edd knew as soon as he saw Kevin slouch and whine that it was definitely not going to be the last, albeit not anytime soon.

After Kevin dropped Edd off at his college, and briefly and subtly kissed him on the cheek outside his dorm, Edd went upstairs and decided to reorganize his desk back to the way it was before Kevin’s visit. That’s when Edd found them, sticky notes with messages from Kevin hidden all over his desk and room. There was one in the closet, calling him cute. There was one on top of his agenda, thanking him for allowing Kevin to crash there. There was even one on top of Edd’s spare hats he keeps in the top drawer, saying that Kevin’s gonna make it his missing to figure out what’s under Edd’s hat. Edd soon found several in his history textbook, all acting as tabs for each chapter.

_This must have been why he was so adamant about not taking the book with him._

All of the history textbook sticky notes contained sweet musings and compliments. But Edd’s favorite, the one he kept in his agenda for the days he feels low, was the one that read, “You’re always missed, too.”


	7. Christmas Break

Over Christmas break, both boys were away on family holidays, but they managed to keep in touch though texting. At one point Edd sent Kevin a picture of mistletoe decorating the walls the of restaurant he was currently at with his family. He quickly sends a follow-up text.

 _1Edd_ : You should be here.

Kevin teased him about the mistletoe and Edd’s obsession with holiday traditions, but secretly wished he was there, able to take advantage of the situation.

Throughout the holiday, Kevin kept thinking about his relationship with Edd. They both confessed, and immediately started stealing kissing when they were together. They were sneaking in moments to be alone, to subtly touch each other, when no one was looking. But Kevin was a bit concerned. He knew he still felt the same and was wanting to do more with Edd, but also felt bad about wanting that, since he didn’t want to date with the distance between them.

He wasn’t sure if Edd still felt the same, and if he was okay with what contact they’ve been doing when together. He wanted to ask but figured a conversation of this nature should be done in person and not via text. Unless there was plenty of holiday distractions at the moment, the uncertainty of Edd’s perspective of the relationship haunted him.

Shortly after Christmas both boys found themselves back at the cul-de-sac. A few days before New Year’s, Nazz decided to throw a belated Christmas celebration with just the cul-de-sac kids. As everyone was playing an obscure board game that Nazz got for Christmas, Edd, who was already out of the game, gets up to get a drink from the kitchen. Kevin allows Eddy to beat him so he could follow Edd into the kitchen, but it takes a moment too long thanks to all of Eddy’s gloating. Just before Kevin entered the kitchen area, Edd started to leave. Kevin grabbed his arm, forcing Edd to turn around and head back into the kitchen with him, quickly looking over his shoulder to see if anyone noticed. Luckily, Ed was trying to lick one of the game pieces, effectively distracting everyone in the living room.

“Something the matter, Kevin?” Edd asked, concern on his face.

Kevin quickly shook his head. “Nah. Just had to ask you some stuff.”

“What do you need to ask?”

“Do you… do you still feel the same?”

“What do you mean?” Edd gave him a puzzled look before sipping his cider.

Kevin dropped his voice. “I mean… we like… said we liked each other, then started to secretly touch and kiss and stuff… but we don’t really talk in that kinda matter when we’re apart… So I just wanted to make sure. Didn’t know if this was just like… messing around when it’s convenient or whatever…”

“Oh.” Edd whispered, taking a half step back and peeking into the living room. He places his drink on the counter before looking around the kitchen. Edd was taking too much time to respond, concerning Kevin.

“So… do you still feel the same about me?”

Edd enjoyed the way Kevin looked nervous and had started to turn pink. “Yes. I do. Probably like you a bit more now, if we’re being honest. What about you?”

Kevin nodded slightly and grinned, blush high on his cheeks.

“And this isn’t just a convenience thing for me, just so you know.” Edd took a deep breath, a bit surprised that he was managing to say all this without shaking. “If anything, I wish you were closer to me, so I wouldn’t have to wait a month or two between seeing you… There’s literally no one else I want to kiss except you.”

At this point, Kevin’s freckles were starting to blend in with his flushed skin. He stepped closer, invading Edd’s space, and quietly said, “Glad to hear that, because it’s exactly the same for me.”

Edd looked past him briefly before grabbing his hand and saying, “Perfect. Then, I can do this.”

Before Kevin could ask what was going on, Edd steered Kevin to the other side of the kitchen, towards an archway that led to the bedrooms in Nazz’s home. Edd abruptly stopped as soon as he enters the hallway and turned, facing Kevin.

Edd grabbed Kevin’s other hand before leaning up and kissing him. It’s not on the cheek like the first time, or quick pecks on the lips like all the time since. It is a lingering kiss, just long enough for Edd to slowly run his hands up Kevin’s arms then bring them down his chest, feeling the toned muscles. Just long enough for Edd to enjoy the press of their lips together, before he slips his tongue across Kevin’s bottom lip, seeking entrance. Just long enough for Kevin to go breathless with shock, then realize what is happening, barely in time for him to notice his mouth opening as if on instinct, allowing Edd to deepen the kiss. Just long enough for Edd to press himself up against Kevin while he ran his tongue across Kevin’s.

But not long enough for Kevin, so he made a needy sound when Edd pulled away. Kevin stared down at Edd’s lips, a bit pinker and a bit shinier with spit. Kevin tried to lean in again, wanting to feel more of Edd immediately. However, Kevin barely moved before Edd pushed his hands against Kevin’s chest while taking a step back. As soon as more distance was placed between the two, Edd drops his hands and shyly smiled at Kevin. Kevin couldn’t tell if this was Edd playing coy, if he was teasing Kevin, or if there was something else going on. But he did know he wasn’t a fan of not being able to touch Edd more after a kiss like that. Kevin threw his head back in frustration and that’s when he saw it hanging from the archway to the hall.

“Really, dork? Mistletoe?”

“What? I like traditions.” Apparently Edd had mastered the smart-ass smirk Kevin had perfected himself.

“That sure as hell wasn’t a mistletoe kiss,” Kevin grumbled, leaning forward, trying again to continue the kiss.

Edd shied away once again, slipping to the right of Kevin back into the kitchen. As Kevin reached for Edd’s arm, hoping to stop him and maybe get another mistletoe kiss, Nazz yelled out, “Hurry up in there! We’re about to watch _Elf_!”

As Edd walked back to the kitchen counter to pick up his cup of cider, Kevin turned to the frame of the archway and thumped his head against it while loudly groaning. Edd looked back at him and said, “Come on, now, drama queen. You’ll live.”

“You don’t know that,” Kevin griped but grabbed his own cup of cider and followed Edd back into the room.

Kevin never did get a second mistletoe kiss or any second kiss for that matter during the rest of their winter vacation. However, the boys were able to steal glances and subtle touches from time to time, which felt thrilling given the secrecy of it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be posted on Valentine's Day :)
> 
> For information about upcoming posts you can [check my posting schedule](https://sendadoc.tumblr.com/postschedule). You can also check any of my [social media pages](https://sendadoc.tumblr.com/socialmedia) for information about my progress on different events and projects (both art and fic); changes to the schedule (fingers crossed for early end to the hiatus); the occasional bits of sneak peaks, trivia, spoilers; etc.


	8. St. Valentine's Day

On the first day of February, Kevin received a Valentine’s Day card from Edd. However, Nat was the one that typically checked the mail for them since one of his classes was near the campus post office, meaning Nat was the first to see the red envelope and the return address. Nat ignored his own mail, including a card from his own grandmother guaranteed to contain cash, in favor of opening Kevin’s card. When Kevin returned from class, Nat started taunting him before the door was even closed. It wasn’t until Kevin saw the card propped on his desk with the open envelope underneath it that he realized why Nat kept insisting that Kevin had to be hooking up with Edd, or at least got him tied around his freckled finger.

Kevin ran his hand over the frayed edged of the envelope, trying to control his temper. He was failing at the task. Through gritted teeth he said, “You do know it’s a felony to open someone else’s mail, correct?”

“Psh. Whatever! True love isn’t bound be things like federal laws and prison time.”

Kevin rolled his eyes, still clenching his fist, before opening the card. Below the valentine’s day pun printed by Hallmark, Edd had written a brief message.

_Hope you have a fun Valentine’s Day, even with college still in session._   
_Miss you, as always._   
_XX, Edd_

Kevin could feel Nat creeping up behind him, peering over his shoulder, but he didn’t even bother hiding the message. Nat had already seen it. Maybe even took a photo of it and made it the background on his phone. Creepy? Yes. But was it something Nat would most likely do just to tease Kevin? Also, yes.

“What’s with the ‘as always’ there? You guys say, ‘I miss you’ that often to each other?”

“Too often.” Kevin cursed his tongue for answering too quickly without thinking first.

“Oh shit!” Nat exclaimed, grabbing Kevin by the shoulders and spinning him around, before shaking him too much. “Please, please, _please_ tell me you also kiss way too often.”

Kevin gave him a blank stare until Nat stopped shaking him, cautiously letting go and allowing his arms to fall to his side.

“Not possible.”

“Dude. I saw those X’s on the card.”

_Fucking creep. He totally read the card a hundred times, before taking that pic I’m sure he has._

Kevin sighed to himself and decided to just come clean with everything. “Not possible. I rarely see him, and there’s always too many people around.”

Nat’s grin lit up. “But you want to, right?”

Kevin nodded, walking over to his nightstand and propping up the card.

“You gonna finally grow a pair and ask him out.”

Kevin looked at the card, fingers still lingering on the edges of it. “No chance. He’s too far away and long-distance relationships are always doomed to fail… I’m… I’m okay with things… the way they are…” Kevin trailed off.

“Bull fucking shit.” Nat said, plopping down on his own bed. “You’re looking at a fucking _Valentine’s Day card_ as if it were the only photo left of your lover who died in the war.”

Kevin dropped his hand and turned his head just enough to give him the side-eye.

“Fucking remove your widow’s veil, return to this century, and ask the fucking cutie out.”

“I don’t even know if he wants a relationship himself,” Kevin snapped back. “Dude’s pretty straight-forward with this stuff, obviously, but he hasn’t said shit about dating. Probably because he knows long-distance isn’t going to cut it.”

Nat groaned and flailed on his bed before suddenly sitting up. “He sent you a card with a sweet message. At least get him flowers or something.”

Kevin stared at Nat for a moment before shaking his head and sitting down at his desk. He quickly opens up his laptop, tapping his fingers impatiently as he waited for it to load.

“Dude. Come on. Just a cheap, simple bouquet of flowers, to test the waters.”

“No. No bouquets.”

“If you don’t get the damn boy flowers, I will, and I’ll rub our sweet, sweet love in your face.”

Kevin started surfing the web, still not responding.

“Fuck. I’m serious, Kevin.” Nat got up and dramatically sat down at his own desk, turning on his own laptop. “I’ll fucking get him like ten bouquets!”

Kevin froze and sternly said, “Don’t you fucking dare, Nat. I said ‘no bouquets’ and I meant it.”

“But why?” Nat whined.

“Because… because that’s not Edd… I got something better in mind...” Kevin returned to what he was doing. Nat jumped up and rushed towards Kevin’s desk, peering over.

“Dude. Yeah… that is better…” Nat whispered, clearly impressed.

At night on Valentine’s day, Kevin was pacing his room. Nat casually looked up from his textbook as he said, “You worried about Edd getting that succulent you sent him?”

Kevin only nodded as his continued to pace.

“Don’t worry. He’ll get it.”

“He got it.”

Nat slammed his book shut, flinching a little at his thumb getting caught in the process. “AND?”

“And nothing.”

“What do you mean!? He didn’t say anything? How do you know he-”

“No. Tracking said it was delivered at 9 this morning. It’s…” Kevin strained to look at the clock. “It’s practically 9 pm now! But _he_ hasn’t said a fucking word.”

“Dude. I’m so sorry,” Nat said softly. “Doesn’t make sense though. That succulent was perfect for him. Like him flying straight here and hopping into bed with you perfect.”

Kevin rolled his eyes and threw himself face-first on the bed. He laid there for a good few minutes, before picking his head up and looking at Nat. “I think I figured it out.”

“What?”

“The plant _was_ a bit too much afterall.”

“But the fucking card,” Nat said, gesturing towards Kevin’s nightstand.

Kevin, frustrated, knocked the card off the table. “Obviously it was just a generic card, like the ones you send to everyone. Edd probably sent a card to everyone he knows. So, getting a plant in return was probably unwelcomed.”

“Oh, fucking get a clue, Kevin. Even if he sent out a lot of cards, you really think he’d be all ‘I miss you always’ and ‘kisses’ on cards for _everyone_ he knows!?”

“I dunno. Maybe.” Kevin said sheepishly.

Nat rolled his eyes. “There’s probably a totally rationale explanation for Edd’s lack of communication about the gift.”

“Like what?”

“He’s probably so overcome with emotion at the thought you put into it, that he’s spent this whole time jerking off to thoughts of you.”

That night marked the first time ever that Nat received a bruise from getting hit with a pillow repeatedly.

When Nat returned from class, Kevin immediately gets up, unlocks his phone, and hands it to him. Kevin _never_ lets Nat touch his phone, so he stood there looking as terrified as ever, his mind quickly racing through the past few hours trying to determine what kind of trouble he was in.

“I need your weird social cues skills to decipher this for me.”

Nat dropped his bag at his feet and snatched the phone. He saw an image of 5 giant boxes of chocolates on a lab table, but didn’t think much of it. Then he read the two texts that followed.

 _Edd_ : Today’s chem class is eating chocolates.

 _Edd_ : Thanks to the professor’s ex who doesn’t know when to quit.

“Am I over thinking it, or does it sound like he’s trying to give me a hint to back off?”

“Def over thinking it! Have you tried asking him about the succ?”

“One, fucking say ‘sucCULENT,’ ya perv. I’m tired of telling you that. And, two… no… don’t know who to at this point.”

Nat rolled his eyes bringing the phone closer to his face. “Dude it’s that expensive shit. Edd’s prof’s ex pulling out all the stops.” Nat then turned his back to Kevin, walking slowly to his bed. He sat down, tilting his head at Kevin’s phone. “I seriously think he’s just pointing out some v-day humor. That’s all. And there’s bound to be a good reason for his non-response on the suc-CU-LENT.”

“Like what?”

Nat shrugged, handing the phone back to Kevin. “I don’t know, but we’re about to find out.”

Kevin grabbed his phone and felt his heart drop. When Nat was turned away, he had written a response to Edd.

 _Kevin_ : Lol. Nice! Btw, you get any mail recently?

Kevin tossed his phone on the bed and pushed up the sleeves of his hoodie, prepared to do more damage to Nat than the pillow ever could. He threw himself at Nat but held back at the last second when he heard his phone chime. He landed flatly on top of Nat and both boys snapped their head to the phone on Kevin’s bed. A second chime came in soon after. Kevin darted for his bed, but Nat pulled him back and reached the phone first. Kevin peered over Nat’s shoulder, his curiosity about the new messages outweighing his displeasure of Nat having his phone again.

 _Edd_ : No.

 _Edd_ : Should probably check after my next class.

Nat gave Kevin as shit-eating grin as he handed the phone over.

“Shut your face,” Kevin said but his angry tone did not match the smile stretching across his face.

Several hours later, Kevin picked up his phone the second it started ringing.

“Hey, dork!”

There was no response. Kevin looked down at his phone, making sure he actually accepted the call.

“You there?”

“Y-yes… I just… I don’t know what to say.”

“Oh.”

“This is absolutely splendid, Kevin! It’s so beautiful and the perfect species for growing in a dorm window! This is so thoughtful!”

Kevin mentally patted himself on the back for taking the time to find one that could survive in indirect sunlight.

“Glad to hear you like it.”

Nat perked up and harshly whispered, “IS THAT EDD?”

Kevin turned around and soon found himself using his spare hand and one of his feet to push Nat away from him as he continued the conversation. “I mean, you got me a card, so I figure it was the least I could do.”

“This is nothing compare to a card though. I wasn’t even expecting anything in return, much less such a beautiful and efficient specimen!”

Kevin grinned at all of Edd’s gloating, dropping his guard in time for Nat to snatch the phone. Kevin barely kept hold on it, but Nat still had enough control to press the speakerphone button.

“Hey, Double Delight! You finally get Kevin’s gift!?”

“H-hello, Nathan. And yes. I did.”

Nat managed to wrestle Kevin to the bed, pinning his arm down, so even though he didn’t have phone yet, Kevin wasn’t able to fully keep it from him. “You don’t know how relieved I am to hear that!” Nat shouted over Kevin’s protest to get off him and to shut his trap.

“What do you mean?”

“Poor Kevy here got a notification yesterday that you received the package, and pouted the whole night, worried that you were avoiding his…” Nat started coughing, and tried to rasp out, “Kevin… Kev… can’t breathe…”

Nat started sitting up and Kevin released his grasp from Nat’s throat with his free hand. Nat took a deep breath before shouting, “I HAD TO MOP UP HIS TEARS!”

Kevin kicked him away and quickly tried to turn off speakerphone. He didn’t press the button in time, and Nat clearly heard Edd giggle and mockingly say, “Oh, really now?”

Kevin put the phone back to his ear while giving Nat a threatening look. “No. Not really.”

“You sure?” Edd reply, tone still teasing.

“I’m sure… just… concerned that you probably didn’t get it yet.”

“Ah. Yeah… I didn’t check my mail yesterday. Found a package slip notice in my box today, after you reminded me of my post box, and voila! There was a box behind the front counter with a beautiful plant inside!” Edd paused before softly saying, “Thank you. So much.”

Kevin grinned to himself and flipped out Nat who started making cooing sounds at Kevin’s reaction. “No problem dude. Glad you like it.”

“Indeed… Kevin? Do you, perchance, have a free weekend coming up?”

Kevin strained to go through his mental calendar. “I, uh, I’m honestly not sure… But there’s always spring break…”

Edd frowned. He was spending the break touring Paris with his parents. But it wouldn’t have mattered either way. The boys soon realized their breaks were one week apart, Edd’s the week immediately after Kevin’s. They instead planned to meet up the second weekend in April, when neither had any extra curriculars and Kevin’s only Friday class was an online exam, meaning he could drive to Edd’s dorm earlier, as long as he completed the exam before midnight. Edd was excited but April was so far away. He wasn’t too happy about having to wait for this long but he felt a little better after hanging up and seeing an unexpected message from Nat.


	9. Layover Weekend

“Wakey, Wakey, Kevy!” Nat cooed, while gently shaking Kevin.

“Fuck off,” Kevin groaned, voice thick with sleep.

“But Kevin, my love, I came back early with a _surprise_.”

Kevin reached to his side, slapping his hand on the nightstand several times until he found his phone. He brought his phone to his face and peeked one eye open to look at the time and date. Nat was supposed to be spending the end of his spring break at the beach with his friends. He wasn’t due back until Saturday night, two days before school started again. But here he was, disrupting Kevin’s nap, late afternoon on a Friday.

“Just fuck right off.” Kevin rolled onto his side away from Nat, pulling the covers up over him some more.

“But! Your surprise!”

“Leave it on the desk and let me sleep.”

“If you say so!” Nat said too cheerily.

Kevin pressed his eyes shut tighter against the racket going on behind him.

“Put me down this instant!”

Kevin’s eyes shot open and he sat up terribly quick, making himself slightly dizzy. He saw Nat carrying a distressed Edd, attempting to set him down on Kevin’s desk.

“Unhand me this instance!” Edd shouted as he tried to push Nat off of him without dropping his bag.

“PUT HIM THE FUCK DOWN!”

Nat complied, stepping back and holding up his hands in surrender.

“Language, Kevin!” Edd scolded him.

“Sorry.” Kevin cleared his throat, attempting to sound less sleepy. “Now what’s going on here?”

Nat sat on the edge of his desk, crossing his ankles, and said, “Well, I overheard you and Edd talking about your lack of overlapped spring break, and after realizing our breaks were just one week apart, I decided to contact Edd so we could scheme.”

Kevin turned to Edd, looking confused. He wanted nothing more than to go hug him, but Nat watching them was just enough to keep Kevin seated on his bed.

Edd gave him a soft smile and said, “When I told Nathan that I had a flight Saturday morning, he informed me that he would be on the beach Friday, and would be willing to drive me here so we can hang out for a while before my flight… if that’s okay?”

Kevin smirked. “More than okay, dork.”

Edd grinned back, before frowning and turning towards Nat. “You said you came back early. What did-”

“Yeah, I may have lied to Kevin about when I was coming back to up the surprise factor.”

Kevin rolled his eyes, but Nat ignored him, pulling out his phone and started furiously texting. The room remained quiet otherwise, until Nat pocketed his phone. Within seconds, Kevin’s phone chimed. The boys exchanged awkward glances, clearly aware of the side conversation going on.

“Well, then,” Nat said sheepishly as he stood up straight and grabbed his keys from the desk. “Guess that’s my cue to head out.” He left without another word.

As soon as the door shut, Kevin jerked his head towards Edd, staring for a moment.

“Hey,” Kevin managed to croak out before sliding out of the bed.

“H- hey…” Edd turned his head away, torn between pulling his hat down to hide his blush and wanting to sneak a peek at Kevin in only his underwear once again. He failed a little when he felt Kevin pressing up against him, enveloping him in a hug.

“I’ve missed you,” Kevin murmured in the crook of Edd’s neck.

Edd hugged him back, feeling his flush worsen as his hands trailed across Kevin’s exposed back. Kevin then took a step back, giving Edd a lazy grin, before finally checking his phone.

_Nat_ : I’ll b back round 8. You’ve been warned. Wanna take cutie to airport in the AM?

“What… what did he say?” Edd asked quietly.

Kevin quickly send back a text, agreeing to drive Edd. “Just asking if I was going to take you to the local pizza place. You wanna go?”

Edd perked up. “Certainly!”

“Choice.”

At the pizza parlor, the boys joked around and attempted to flirt a bit. Afterwards, Kevin returned to the dorm to put up the leftover pizza but Edd said he would follow him upstairs instead of waiting in the car. Kevin shrugged, not sure of why Edd couldn’t wait. He soon got his answer after putting away the leftovers, turning around to find Edd directly in his space.

Without saying a word, Edd closed the distance and started kissing Kevin. Kevin immediately had an image of Christmas, of the mistletoe, and of Edd pulling back. He quickly wrapped his arms around Edd, pulling him flush against himself while deepening the kiss. He wasn’t going to let Edd end this kiss too early this time.

Kevin felt chills when Edd moaned into the kiss. He started to creep one of his hands up Edd’s back, hoping to get to Edd’s head and slip it under that damned hat. Kevin had his hand between Edd’s shoulder blades when the boys heard the lock to the door rattle. The boys quickly looked at the door before flying apart, Kevin stumbling back a few steps and Edd bumping into the side of Kevin’s desk.

The door opened, with Nat stumbling inside, struggling to get his key out of the lock in his hurry. Nat looked up, confused, and said, “You guys still here? Didn’t you go and-”

“Nah. Already had dinner.” Kevin then pointed to the minifridge. “There’s a pizza in there. It’s mine and Edd’s. Touch it and die.”

Nat waved him off before opening his closet door. “Whatever, I’m about meet a friend at the bagel shop for a bit. Don’t need your _stinking_ pizza.”

Edd watched as Nat changed out of his frayed graphic t-shirt and into a clean and form-fitted polo. “He has to change for a bagel shop?”

Nat ignored the question, looking in the mirror to fix his hair.

Kevin grinned, catching on. “Nah, he’s probably trying to get all gussied up for that theatre kid he’s into. Maybe gonna _beg_ him to catch a movie with him, just to be rejected again.

Nat spun on his heels and invaded Kevin’s space, hissing into his ear. “Hush it! Your lips look kiss-swollen.”

Nat quickly ducked away from Kevin before Kevin could even think of retaliating.

“Well, if I fail, you should go see the movie in my place,” Nat said as he continued to toy with his hair.

“Edd, wanna just go to the movies now, since Nat will most like fail?”

Nat’s jaw dropped opened as he stared down Kevin, watching him lead a giggling Edd out the room.

Though it was based on playful taunting, Kevin and Edd really did go see a movie. Kevin didn’t want to be a fucking cliché by putting his arm around Edd mid-yawn or something else of that nature, so he just sat there and watched the movie, pouting internally. As soon as the credits started rolling, Edd leaned over and kissed Kevin on the cheek. Kevin turned to look at him and soon they were making out again. The kiss was cut short when the people near them started getting up, walking closer to leave. Edd pulled back and stood up, eyes shifting around him towards the rest of the audience.

The boys decided to loiter at the mall. As they walked through the parking lot towards the main doors, Edd grabbed Kevin’s hand. But when a group of girls started to approach, talking loudly and giggling, Edd slid his hand out and crossed his arms against his chest. Kevin looked over, realizing what Edd was doing. He started tugging at Edd’s arm as he leaned over and whispered, “This isn’t the cul-de-sac. It’s fine.”

Edd nodded and allowed Kevin to hold his hand again.

As they walked through the mall, not really going into any stores, something dawned on Edd.

He stopped walking, waiting for Kevin to stop too and look back at him.

“Everything okay?”

“Kevin… is this a date?”

Kevin shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. “Would it be a problem if it was?”

Edd considered this a moment, knowing how he had wanted Kevin to answer his question. “It would be a problem if it wasn’t,” he said, a bit shakily.

Kevin pulled Edd’s hand until he came closer. He planted a kiss on Edd’s forehead, catching the edge of the beanie. “Guess we don’t have a problem then.”

After the boys completed their lap around the mall, they decided to return to Kevin’s dorm and just relax, though both boys wanted a bit more than that.

As Kevin unlocked his door, they hear a familiar voice.

“Hey! Don’t lock it!”

They looked over and saw Nat jogging from the other corridor.

Kevin allowed Edd to step in first, and stood there holding the door open, waiting on Nat.

“Thanks, man.”

Kevin shrugged in response before looking over and checking the time. It was a little after 9 pm. “Dude. Did you get that movie after all?”

Nat plopped down on his bed, taking off his shoes. “Oh, yeah, man. Saw that new horror film. Wicked awesome. A little surprised I didn’t piss myself to be honest.”

Kevin nodded, sitting down next to Edd on his bed, before asking, “But was the theatre kid there?”

Nat dramatically dropped his head down and sighed. “No.”

Kevin laughed and looked over at Edd, who was trying to hide his giggling behind his hand.

Nat talked a bit more about the movie, before leaning over towards his desk, opening the drawer, and pulling out a deck of cards. He wiggled his eyebrows at the other boys before asking, “Up for a bit of gambling?”

Edd has only every heard of two kinds of gambling, and he was not up for either. He was too frugal with his money and there’s no way he’s taking off his clothes… not with Nathan here at least.

Kevin peered over and noticed Edd’s uncomfortable demeanor. “Not like legit gambling, more like…” Kevin pointed to Nat’s drawer. Nat then pulled out two gallon-sized zip lock bags. One was filled with candy while the other was filled with random items.

Edd got up and examined the second bag. There were office supplies, used coasters, various trading cards, and what appeared to be a metal number used to indicate a house’s street address.

Edd looked back at Kevin, who was pulling out two similar bags from his own desk drawer. “We started with just skittles and stuff, but Nat kept going broke because he kept eating all of his.”

“What can I say, I’m a snacker!”

Kevin shook his head before continuing. “So, we started adding in random junk to keep the game going past _THREE FREAKING ROUNDS_ ,” Kevin ground out, eyeing Nat.

“Hey! I hadn’t had dinner that day! I couldn’t help it!” He turned to Edd, softening his voice and quirking an eyebrow. “So, what do you say?”

“Sure. Why not?”

The boys immediately started donating a few items and candy to Edd so he could play. After a few rounds, Edd cleared his throat and said, “I’ve noticed that you each have your own bag of gambling spoils.”

Nat, twizzler halfway to his mouth before shaking himself and setting it back down in his pile, replied, “Yeah, we do…”

“Right. Since it’s not a communal pot, is it safe to assume that we play for keeps?”

Nat and Kevin both snapped their heads up towards each other, looking worried.

Edd grinned wickedly and started rearranging the cards in his hand. “That’s what I thought.”

Both Kevin and Nat were tense at first, but soon relaxed as it appeared that Edd was just asking out of curiosity sake. However, several rounds later, Edd managed to snag the largest pot of the night, containing all of Nat’s colorful kneaded erasers and Kevin’s Charizard card. It wasn’t the Pokemon card Kevin had as a child, as all of those were thrown out when he broke a few too many rules in one fell swoop. But when he saw it in the comics and games store for only a dollar, the nostalgia factor was too great. Kevin didn’t think much of it after that, but as he watched Edd tuck the card away in his wallet, clearly not willing to use it in future rounds, Kevin missed the damned thing.

They played a few more rounds before calling it a night, so Edd could rest up before his flight.

Edd was surprised Nat didn’t make a comment about him getting into Kevin’s bed and Kevin following suit after stripping down to his underwear again. However, a few minutes after the lights were off, the backlight on Kevin’s phone turned on. Kevin checked his phone, sighing. As he set it back down, he said, “Just fucking go to sleep, Nat.”

“Language, Kevin,” Edd whispered.

Kevin leaned over, planting a soft kiss just below Edd’s ear. Lips still close to Edd’s skin, he whispered, “Make me.”

Feeling Kevin’s warm breath ghosting past his ear like that was bad enough, but Kevin’s words and tone had done Edd in. Edd was ready to turn over and make Kevin not just mind his language, but silence him altogether, when Nat loudly asked, “What was that you said?”

Edd felt the bed shake as Kevin rolled back over, grabbed his pillow, and fling it to Nat’s side of the room. “F- _frigging_ go to sleep… a-hole!”

Kevin laid back down with a frustrated sigh, ignoring Nat’s snickering. Edd tried to hold back his own laughter at Kevin’s attempt to censor himself. When Nat stopped laughing, Kevin pushed the covers off him and got out of bed. Edd wasn’t sure what was happening, until he heard Kevin say, “Give it, Nat, or I’ll pound ya!”

This was soon followed by the sound of Kevin stumbling back. A few short seconds later, Kevin returned to bed, pillow in hand.

Edd laughed to himself, imaging what that tug-of-war with the pillow scene might have looked like with the lights on. Watching Kevin and Nat interact today made Edd wish he had a roommate as well, but Edd knew that he wouldn’t be able to withstand such interactions on a daily basis. Edd then sat up slightly, peering over in an attempt to see if Nat was watching, then decided to go for it regardless. He bent down over Kevin, gently kissing him on the lips. Kevin kissed back, running a hand up Edd’s arm. When Edd pulled back, he whispered, “Pleasant dreams.”

“You too,” Kevin replied, as Edd laid back down, rolling over to face away from Kevin to avoid further temptation with Nat in the room. However, he soon felt Kevin sidle up to him, and the boys fell asleep spooning.

The next morning, Kevin drove Edd the half hour to Peach City airport. As he drops him off, he lingered with his goodbye, hugging him for a long as possible and gently kissing him over and over again. Edd turned and waved goodbye three times as he walked away, each time causing Kevin to be reaffirmed in his current predicament.

He’s liked Edd for a while, but now he’s completely taking in by the boy. Kevin simply couldn’t imagine life without him, but then again, there was no _with him_ either thanks to the distance. Kevin returned home and waited for Edd’s message indicating that he’s boarded his flight. Once he received that, and replied with wishes of safe travels, Kevin rolled over in bed, hoping to nap away some of his own turbulent emotions.

About two weeks later, Kevin receives a postcard in the mail and pinned it to his corkboard above his desk. He didn’t display it with the photo of the Louvre facing out, but with the message side facing out, so he can see Edd’s final line whenever he wanted to.

_Though Paris is more beautiful than I could have ever imagine, I can’t wait to get back home… to you…_  
_Missing you, as always._  
_XX, Edd._

Surprisingly, Nat waited a whole two days before teasing Kevin about this.


	10. More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delays. Too much going on at the moment. But I'm back and this fic should be completely posted by the end of the month!!

The second Friday in April, Kevin woke up almost two hours earlier than usual, because hitting the road sooner meant being with Edd sooner. He was greeted by an obviously sleepy Edd, who led him up to the dorm room. Edd started changing back into his pajamas, not caring that Kevin had frozen in place, staring at the sight.

“I’m sorry. I stayed up late working on a project so I wouldn’t have to do it while you’re here. Mind if I sleep for a bit longer?”

Kevin stopped for a cup of tea on the way here, instead of his usual energy drink, not realizing the great difference in caffeine levels until Edd mentioned sleep. “Sure, as long as I can join you.”

Edd looked back and smirked. “Thought that was implied.”

Kevin immediately dropped his bag and started stripping down. He left a trail of clothes on the floor as he hopped, gradually heading towards the bed while disrobing. Edd snickered as he checked the alarm on his phone.

Kevin dived onto the bed, cuddling close to Edd, and started kissing his neck. Edd suppressed the moan that was threatening to escape his lips. When Edd felt Kevin nuzzling against him, he tilted his head back, giving Kevin more access. As soon as he felt the graze of Kevin’s teeth against his skin, he recalled his plans for the day. He fumbled for a bit before he managed to push Kevin away slightly. “Kevin. I need some sleep before class.”

Kevin gave him a pathetic pout.

“Seriously. Sleep now, then… physical stuff… later.”

“Fine,” Kevin replied, still pouting.

Kevin then adjusted the two of them so that he was holding Edd. Edd shifted a little so he could be laying up against his side. Edd remained rigid for a moment, before relaxing and resting his head to rest on Kevin’s shoulder. Within minutes, Kevin heard Edd’s sleep breathing. Kevin chuckled to himself.

_Dork really was tired after all._

Soon, Edd started snoring lightly. Kevin looked down, concerned, wondering if Edd needed some kind of allergy medicine with the current pollen count. He then laid his head back down on the pillow, feeling ridiculous for trying to assess Edd’s respiratory health based on the sounds of his sleeping. Kevin drifts off to sleep shortly thereafter.

When Edd’s alarm went off, he simply turned off the alarm but doesn’t get out of bed. Kevin didn’t make a comment, but soon worried that Edd might fall asleep and miss his class. He sat up and looks at the dork, who quirks an eyebrow at him.

“You good, Kevin?”

“Yeah, what about you? Don’t you gotta go to class?”

Edd shakes his head. “That alarm was to make sure I don’t oversleep and ruin my sleep schedule. I got about another 30 minutes before I have to get ready for class.”

“So what? You were just going to sit there and watch me sleep?”

Edd shrugged. “Was just waiting on you.”

“Waiting on me?”

“Yeah. Waiting. I did say we’d sleep now, and do the physical stuff later…”

Kevin’s eyes went wide as he lost his breath for a second. He started to reply when Edd sat up, reached for Kevin’s head, and pulled him closer until they were kissing. 

Kevin trailed his hand down Edd’s back, pausing at his lower back, questioning if it was okay to go further. The most they’ve done up until now was make out with the occasional wandering hands, always above the waist. Kevin knew that if he allowed his hands to drift any lower, nothing could stop him from squeezing and groping Edd. Edd then pulled back, breathing hard, eyes focused on only Kevin. He looked so innocent yet so wrecked that Kevin decided not to push him too far.

Instead, he leaned in for a quick kiss before wrapping his arms around Edd and pulling him up onto his lap. Edd made a sound of surprise at being moved in such a manner, but quickly maneuvered himself so he was comfortably straddling Kevin’s thighs. Kevin slowly dragged his hands up Edd’s body, admiring the way Edd was starting to get flushed. He cupped his hands around the back of Edd’s neck and started leaning up to kiss him. Edd bent down slightly, meeting him halfway. They kiss gently for a while, as Edd trailed his hands all over Kevin’s torso. At one point, he raked his nails down Kevin’s chest, going directly across one of Kevin’s nipples. Kevin hissed in response and nipped at Edd’s bottom lip, pulling at it slightly. Edd paused for a moment, before slowly dragging his tongue across Kevin’s lip. Kevin immediately opened his mouth, allowing Edd’s tongue to explore. Kevin kissed back, trying to run the tip of his tongue across Edd’s gap.

After a while, the kissing became calmer, mainly gentle pecks and lingering, closed-mouth kisses. Kevin moved his hands down to Edd’s hips, squeezing gently. He felt Edd grin into their kiss, soon followed by Edd grinding down onto Kevin. Kevin broke off the kiss and looked at Edd, seeking approval for his next move. With a smirk, Edd started raking a hand through Kevin’s fringe a few times. It wasn’t until Edd scooted a bit closer, grinding down again, that Kevin took that as permission to continue.

Kevin grabbed Edd and rolls him off his lap. He laid him back down on the bed, before crawling on top of him, positioning himself between Edd’s legs. Using his arms to keep from applying too much pressure on Edd, Kevin leaned down and slowly brushed his lips against Edd. Feeling Edd trying to lean up to kiss him, Kevin pulled back with a smirk. At the sight of Edd pouting, Kevin gave in and leaned down to actually kiss him this time.

Edd wrapped his arms around Kevin’s middle and deepened the kiss. Kevin soon felt Edd cross one of his legs over the back of his leg. He scooted closer but still attempted to keep enough distance so Edd wouldn’t be able to feel his growing erection. As they continued to kiss, Edd suddenly moved his head to the side, trailing his mouth across Kevin’s jawline while dragging his fingers down his arms. Breathing harder now and unable to control his body, Kevin rutted up against Edd without much thought.

Both boys gasped at the sensation of their hardening members rubbing up against each other. Kevin slowly lowered himself a bit more, before rutting up against Edd again, when the alarm on Edd’s phone went off. Kevin leaned to one side to give Edd more space. He has seen Edd’s eyes go dark with anger before, but this was different. Edd was pissed, but not at injustice in the news or a crude comment via Eddy or anything else that usually sets him off. It wasn’t until Edd rolled over, snatched his phone, and silenced the alarm with a “tsk” that Kevin understood what Edd was going through. Sexual frustration.

Kevin sat back on his heel, trying to subtly press a palm to his cock. Edd wriggled out of bed and started undressing. Kevin knew what was going on but was too hormonally driven at the moment to not have a fleeting thought of _Oh, god, this is really happening._

Once Edd was out of his pajamas, he turned to his dresser and started pulling out clothes for school, doing absolutely nothing to mask his own erection. Kevin knew he shouldn’t feel disappointed, but the subtle twitch of his dick said otherwise.

Without thinking, Kevin rasped out, “You really gotta go?”

Edd looked back and smiled. “Yes, provided _he_ goes back down soon.” Edd turned slightly and gestured to his crotch.

_One year ago, I was simply admiring him from afar, wondering if he could ever be interested in me. Now he’s openly talking about his boner… that I caused…_

Kevin started to maneuver off the bed. “So, if he _doesn’t_ go down-”

“Don’t even think about it!” Edd snapped. “Stay right on that bed… wait… no… not like that!”

Kevin’s sultry look was broken by his laughter and he sat back in a more natural pose.

Edd started pacing around the room, mumbling formulas to himself. Kevin correctly assumed he was attempting to rush going flaccid so he could make it to class. Kevin, not having a reason to leave the room, just slid to the edge of the bed and sat there at full mast. Edd soon stopped and turned towards Kevin. Kevin, unable to resist, darted his eyes down and was disappointed to see a smaller bulge than before.

“I think you should sit at the desk.”

“Why’s that?”

“So, you can do your online exam while I’m in class. That way we can head straight to the beach after.”

Kevin immediately stood up and started pacing, mimicking Edd as he mumbled historical dates to himself. Edd laughed and headed to class, giving Kevin the curtesy of waiting for him to turn his back before opening the door.

Edd’s method for going flaccid wasn’t working for Kevin because he couldn’t help but think about continuing what they started. Soon, he forced himself to imagine both Nat and Eddy walking in on them. Kevin was completely turned off and setting at the desk, starting his exam, within moments.

As soon as Edd returned from class and opened the door he was greeted with, “Made a 95!”

Edd grinned and was about to congratulate Kevin when he looked up and noticed that he was already dressed in swim trunks and an old tank top.

“I see you’re ready for the beach.”

Kevin nodded fervently before asking what he can help with. Edd tried to direct Kevin to where he kept the towels and sunscreen and such, so they can pack for the beach. However, Edd made the mistake of doing this while changing into his own beach attire, causing Kevin to find a better use of his hands. Edd eventually managed to get dressed, albeit a bit slower than usual thanks to a few pauses to swat at Kevin’s hands.

The boys spent the afternoon on the beach, relaxing, playing in the sand and the surf, and looking for large fragments of seashells. Kevin would help Edd reapply sunscreen every hour, but only allowed Edd to return the favor twice.

“Freckle count is getting low, so I need a bit of sun.”

Edd rolled his eyes, biting his tongue against remarks of skin cancer.

That evening, they hung out at the pier and explore the little shopettes on the strip, stopping into a Latin restaurant for dinner when Kevin remarked, “I’m not even sure what constitutes as ‘authentic Puerto Rican’ food,” after glancing at the list of specials posted outside.

Afterwards, they continued down the strip, Edd hoping to make it to the gelato shop he knew was at the end. About a few stores away, Edd’s classmate and friend from the chemistry club spotted him. As Edd made introductions, Kevin reached out to shake his hand, but also wrapped his other arm around Edd in the process, pulling him a bit closer. Edd glanced up and saw that Kevin’s jaw was set.

_Is he… is he jealous? He’s acting so… protective, I guess you could say._

_I hate to admit this, but I think I kind of like it…_

Edd’s friend invited him to a bon fire some of the Chem Club kids were hosting, and Kevin immediately stepped in.

“ _We_ ’d be _delighted_ to go.”

Edd agreed as well, but was a bit concerned that Kevin would remain borderline hostile. He doesn’t mind seeing Kevin a little jealous, but too much can be toxic. However, Kevin fitted right in with the group. He wasn’t able to participate in the ongoing gossip about the various science professors, but he was able to break the ice when he had to show the thermodynamics kid how to grill a hotdog over an open fire properly.

“Dude. C’mon! I didn’t say _wooden_ skewer. It’s gotta be metal, of course. Everyone knows it conducts heat better.” Kevin grabs the two-prong grilling fork from the student and replaces it with a metal skewer. “Place the skewer directly into the fire for a bit, then _carefully_ stick the dog on there long-wise. You heat the inside faster while maintaining structural integrity… What did you say your major was again?”

Kevin couldn’t hear his response over the roar of laughter.

The boys returned home late that night. After they showered up, they found themselves too tired to do anything but kiss lazily before nuzzling close and falling asleep.

The rest of the weekend had them going to the beach again, exploring the other side of shoppettes and a pier on the far end of the beach Edd had yet to explore. They went to a cinema to catch an old film and tried different restaurants. But they also took the time to just lay in Edd’s bed together. There was a lot making out and touching each other, but nowhere near as intensely as it was on Friday morning.

As Kevin was packing his bag to leave, obviously taking his time, Edd glanced at his clock. “You know… if you weren’t here, you’d be calling me up on Skype right about now.”

Kevin eyed him. “Oh, really?”

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed that you’ve been skyping me at the same exact time every Sunday afternoon since I got Neil.”

Kevin stood up to wrap up his phone charger cord. “Since you got… what?”

“Neil. As in Neil deGrasse Tyson, the succulent.”

Kevin smirked before kneeling back down to finish packing. “Does it… does it bother you… me skyping you regularly like that?”

Edd fervently shook his head. “Not at all. I know you picked that time because of Nat’s frisbee practices. And I do appreciate the consistency of it… and being able to see you…”

“Oh?”

“Yes… well… What I’m trying to say is that with those Skype dates, our other regular communications throughout the week, and us making time to visit each other every month or so… well…”

Kevin stands up and slings his bag over his shoulder. Edd grabs his hand and looks him dead in the eyes, same determined look Kevin saw last summer when Edd first kissed him in the creek. “I think… I think we can make this work… make us work.”

Kevin just gazed at Edd for a moment before stepping closer and holding him. He kissed Edd briefly before tightening the hug. Kevin ended it with a kiss to the top of Edd’s hat, mumbling into the fabric. “I’ll think about it. Promise.”

The boys said their goodbyes, a bit more awkward than before, and Kevin left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to contribute to more KevEdd content, whether it's fanart, fanfic, podfics, or anything else? Then sign up for the KevEdd Revival Bang! For more information, be sure to check out [the tumblr page.](https://keveddrevivalbang.tumblr.com/)


	11. Sealing the Deal

After their finals, Kevin went home with Nat to hang out, meet his family, and see how the richer-half lives. He was supposed to be having fun but that was honestly hard at times because he had something weighing on his mind. He was about to do something big and was stressed about the outcome.

The following week was Edd’s final exam week. Kevin was supposed to spend a day with him, after Edd’s last final, to hang out with him and help him move out.

On the day Kevin left Nat’s place, he was already stressed because he woke up an hour late. Throw in typical Nat shenanigans, construction, and general annoying traffic, Kevin ended up being almost two hours late.

When Kevin pulled up to Edd’s dorm, he saw that it was crowded with people trying to move out. He didn’t even bother texting Edd to let him know that he’s there, but headed straight for his room instead, the dorm’s front doors propped wide open to accommodate those moving. He rushed up the stairs two at a time and sprinted to Edd’s door. When he knocked on the door and Edd opened up, he didn’t even bother with saying “hello.” He just pushed past, kicking off his shoes haphazardly, and dropped his bag on the floor.

As he bent over and started rifling through the bag, he said, “I’ve thought about it for maybe only a few seconds after I left last time, and I already knew my answer… but, I wanted to pull an Edd, no offense, and get it all planned out before I told you.” Kevin stood and handed a messy stack of papers to Edd. “Because if we are going to do this, I don’t want small moments here and there. I want to make sure I can give you more quality time.”

Edd starts shuffling through the papers. There was Kevin’s course schedule for fall; his exam schedule; his school’s academic calendar; his football team’s practice and game schedule; Edd’s school’s academic calendar; and a rushed and messy hand-drawn version of Edd’s class schedule for fall that Kevin asked for via text weeks ago.

Kevin had all their various schedules printed out (or drawn), and sloppily color-coded them with highlighter, to indicate each boy’s free weekends and breaks, as well as possible weekends that work best for the both of them.

Kevin knew why he did this. It made sense to him at the time. But after handing it over to Edd, and watching Edd page through each one carefully, he felt foolish, wishing he could snatch the papers back and make Edd forget he ever saw them.

“I… I’m sorry if this is a bit much. I was-”

Edd raised a hand to stop Kevin’s talking. He placed the papers on his desk and pulls a folder out from his bookbag.

“I took no offense at the ‘pull an Edd’ comment because you really did,” Edd said, while pulling out one double-sided sheet of paper.

It was a consolidation of most all the schedule Kevin had, neatly crafted and organized, and color-coded in a similar manner as Kevin’s stack of schedules.

Kevin looked at Edd completely gobsmacked.

Edd took the schedule back from Kevin and while looking down at it, he said, “I wanted to see just how much more of my time I could give you, before attempting to ask you out again this weekend.”

Kevin’s jaw dropped. Edd took a deep break, haphazardly tossing his schedule on his desk but missed, allowing the paper to fall on the floor. Kevin barely noted how out of character that was for Edd before Edd closes the space.

“Care to be boyfriends?”

Kevin breathed out an “of course” before kissing him more passionately than ever before. When Edd hummed into the kiss, Kevin grinned and slowed his pace a little. He held Edd gently and kissed him leisurely as if they had all the time in the word. He felt Edd smile against his lips, before he leaned into the kiss, pressing into Kevin a little more.

Kevin didn’t really have any intention of stopping but Edd’s phone had other plans. As the alarm goes off, Kevin pulled back, looking in the direction of the noise with much disdain.

“How the hell is your phone my biggest cock-block?”

Edd rolled his eyes as he retrieved his phone from his bed. “I don’t think Nathan would appreciate you reassigning his title so indiscriminately like that.”

“Nat only interrupts phone conversations. That thing,” Kevin pointed angrily at Edd’s phone as he turned off the alarm, “goes off damn near every time I touch you. It’s like an over protective puppy.”

Edd patted his phone and whispered, “Good boy!”

Kevin could only manage an incredulous look in response.

“I’m just kidding!” Edd stood on his tip toes to give Kevin a chaste kiss. “But that alarm was not without purpose. I need to go see my advisor. Mind waiting here?”

“Sure. Need a nap anyways.”

Edd tried his damnedest not to think of Kevin’s likely current state of undress as he met with his advisor. Once his advisor made a few calls on Edd’s behalf and sorted everything out, Edd became so excited and thankful that he finally managed to completely push out those lustful thoughts.

Consequently, Edd was caught off guard when he entered his room and saw Kevin stripped down to his underwear, sleeping on his stomach on top of Edd’s covers. Edd quickly shut and locked his dorm room door as quietly as possible. He then slowly walked to the bed, trailing his eyes up the boy currently occupying it. First at the toned legs, then past the curve of his ass, up his strong and freckled back, to his fiery red hair.

Edd ran a finger along Kevin’s side, watching goosebumps appear. As he crossed over the first few ribs, Kevin shivered from the sensation and woke up. He looked over groggily at Edd.

“Hey. You’re back.”

“That I am.”

“Cool. So, what did you have to see your advisor for?”

“To switch my summer classes around and cancel my housing arrangement.”

Kevin stared for a moment and physical shook himself, trying to wake up all the way. “Wait, what? But where are you going to live during your summer semester?”

Edd didn’t answer. Instead, he unlocked his phone, tapped on the screen a few times, and held it towards Kevin.

Kevin squinted at the screen but was unsure of what he saw. It looked like a course schedule, but it doesn’t answer his question.

“Okay… biostatistics… sounds awful… but it’s not a dorm…” He mumbled, voice still sleepy.

Edd pointed to a specific column on the schedule indicating classroom location.

 _Online_.

Kevin sat up on his elbows and snagged the phone. He read the line again before skimming down the entire page.

_Online._

_Online_

_Online._

Edd was taking a full summer load to help ensure that he can graduate earlier, but every last class he’s taking doesn’t give a date, time, room number, or any other such information. They all just say “Online.”

Kevin looked up at Edd who’s beaming.

“I found out that I lot of the core classes and my minor classes are online during the summer. So… I figured I could save a few bucks on housing, and just do a summer term of online courses!”

“So, you’re gonna be free this whole summer!?” Kevin practically shouted as he handed back the phone.

Edd shook his head. “Well… not the _whole_ summer. I’ll most likely have to get some homework done every day to stay on top of things.”

“Choice. Make sure you do it by noon, cause after that, you’re mine.”

Edd laughed, laying down next to Kevin. “I think I like that plan.”

Kevin moved his arm until it’s draped over Edd but remained laying on his stomach as he has been since Edd came back.

Edd’s not the biggest fan of this position, wanting there to be a bit more affection or intimacy after making the relationship official and finding out they’ll be spending a good chunk of the summer together. So, he shoved at Kevin, trying to force him to roll over while attempting to wriggle under him. Kevin eventually complied, rolling part of the way on his side so he’s cuddling Edd more, but this still wasn’t quite enough. Edd pushed at him some more to gain more contact and managed to shove one leg up under Kevin’s.

Edd finally understood and stopped moving.

Kevin attempted to squirm away. “Dude. I’m so sorry. I just woke up and-”

Edd grabbed his arm and pulled him back against him. “Oh hush. So, what if you have morning wood!? I still want to cuddle.”

“Is it still called ‘morning wood’ if it’s already the afternoon?”

“One PM wood, two PM wood, whatever! Just come back here!”

Kevin eyed him for a moment, then moved back closer. “Fine. But I’m not adjusting.”

And he didn’t. They laid there in silence, just enjoying each other’s company with Kevin prodding into Edd’s thigh quite firmly. Edd nuzzled closer to Kevin, who takes this opportunity to pepper him with kisses. Edd giggled at this innocent moment, at least from the neck up, until Kevin started to drift his hand down. Before Edd could register what Kevin was doing, Kevin had already managed to bring his hand all the way down, cupping the front of Edd’s pants.

“Is this your two PM wood?” Kevin said flatly, perhaps attempting to tease but the sleepiness was evident in his voice.

“No. This is technically seeing my boyfriend half-naked and finding out he has an erection… wood.”

It takes three seconds for Kevin to process this, before he’s fully awake again, and crawling on top of Edd. “Oh? Is that so?”

Edd didn’t answer. Edd couldn’t answer. His lips were too preoccupied with shutting Kevin’s sassing mouth up by force.

Kevin moaned into the kiss, not breaking it, as he continued to crawl on top of Edd, shoving at his legs with one hand, so he can get in between them.

Edd soon remembered the last time Kevin was here, about a month ago, when they first started really messing around in bed. Kevin was positioned just like this, between Edd’s leg and kissing him just as passionately. However, last time Kevin tried his best to keep his erection off Edd. This time, he’s doing everything he can to increase the contact, rutting up against him, grinding down, and applying more pressure.

A few moments later, Edd started pushing at Kevin to back up off him. Kevin complied, but not without a confused look. Edd started to unbutton his pants and said, “These pants are a pain to iron and I had wanted to wear them to dinner.”

“That’s the dorkiest excuse I ever heard for someone trying to take off their pants.”

Edd stared at Kevin for a moment before buttoning the pants back up. “Fine. We can just stop here so my pant can remain-”

“No! No! No! Let me help!” Kevin interrupted, trying to shove Edd’s hands aside and get his pants undone.

Edd allowed his hands to fall to the side. Moving to Edd’s side, Kevin continued to unbutton the pants. When he started tugging at the top of them, Edd sat up and removed them himself. After he carefully folded them, he leaned over the bed to lay them on top of his night stand.

Before Edd could lay back down in the exact position he was in, Kevin pulled him upright and started kissing him. Edd tries to shift positions but Kevin is already crawling back on top.

With a slight shove, Edd fell back on the bed. Kevin followed him, trying to not break the kiss. Though Kevin was rutting up against Edd with urgency before, he’s now being gentler. He’s still pressing into Edd to get him to make those soft moans he just recently learned he loves to hear. But his main focus is making out with Edd, running his hand all over his body, and seeing how long he can drag this out before he makes Edd completely undone.

Apparently not long at all. Edd soon reached down and held Kevin by the waist, trying to steer him into a better angle while thrusting up as well. Kevin didn’t really expect Edd to take charge like this, so as soon as he felt the added friction, he pulled back from the kiss with a loud groan. When he opened his eyes and looked down at Edd, the need was apparent. Kevin slowly increased his pace, pushing his dick up against Edd’s more. Edd reciprocated the motion as much as possible, but Kevin could tell that he wasn’t going to last long. They both weren’t.

Kevin leaned down and left a trail of kissed from Edd’s lips to his jaw then down his neck, eliciting a slight shiver from Edd. Kevin quietly laughed into Edd’s skin, between his own panting.

“You enjoying this? Kevin asked, each word breathy and punctuated by a stronger thrust.

“C- Certain- mmmmm.” Edd bit off a moan, maneuvering his hands up to Kevin’s shoulders. He started to feel the muscles there, how they moved with Kevin as he grinded down into Edd more.

Kevin worked his arms under Edd’s shirt, so he has them wrapped around his back, feeling the flushed skin. He used this new position to press harder into Edd, moving faster, trying to keep up with Edd’s rushed breathing.

Edd dug his fingers into Kevin’s shoulders. “Kev,” he gasped, “I’m about to-”

His words were choked off when Kevin latched his mouth on the base of Edd’s neck, on the shoulder, near the collar bone. Kevin had initially done this move to stifle his own loud groaning, not realizing that seeing Edd unravel like this would be his own undoing, but then he had a brilliant idea. He started sucking at the skin there, hoping to leave a hickey now and deal with the consequences later. He also slid his arms out from under Edd, grabbing his hips, and began to thrust more forcefully, albeit slower. With a few more thrusts, Edd threw his head back and gave a small cry, followed by a few gasped moans in rhythm to Kevin’s determined thrusts. Kevin continued a few more strokes, soon reaching his own climax.

Edd didn’t have to look down to see that Kevin’s cum had seeped through his breathable athletic shorts. He could feel it, the dampness and warmth of the small pool of it on his stomach, right above the mess in his own underwear. If Edd wasn’t already spent, that would have done it for him.

Kevin rolled off from on top of him, but stayed close, holding Edd with one arm. As soon as he caught his breath, he peppered Edd’s face with chaste kisses until Edd finally cracked a grin and turned his head, trying to kiss back. His breathing was still slightly labored, but he kept kissing back as best as he could, until he started laughing at the ridiculousness of it all.

Kevin was suddenly hit by the full impact of the sight in front of him, and sat there thinking, almost in disbelief, that this is his life now. That he’s no longer pining after Edd and dwelling on things like distance and rejection but is instead taking the leap with him… not to mention getting to see such a sexy side of Edd he never expected. Things had certainly changed.

“You… you alright?”

Kevin could feel his face relaxing from a goofy smile he didn’t realize he had. “Uh yeah… just thinking.”

Edd quirked an eyebrow.

Kevin pulled him closer, nuzzling up to him. “If you told me back in high school that after my first year of college, we’d start dating… I’d threaten to punch you.”

Edd laughed. “Sounds about right for you.”

“Mmhmm. And if you’d say that just a few hours after we agreed to try dating, I’d get to see you with no pants, shirt rucked up, and with my jizz on you… well… I’d probably still threaten to punch you, but then go home and jack off to that image of you… at least three times.”

Edd shook his head. “I feel like there’s a lot of questions and implications there, but for now, I’d like to take care of the aforementioned semen on me.”

With that, Edd started pulling away from Kevin. As he got out of bed, he mumbled, “Filthy, Filthy, Filthy!”

Kevin breathed out a laugh, slowing shaking his head.

_I guess not everything has changed._


	12. Surprise, Surprise

The day Kevin and Edd started dating, Edd ended up falling asleep on him while they were streaming shows that evening. Kevin carefully took a picture of Edd, sleeping and curled up against Kevin, who barely managed to keep a simple smirk on his face against the giant grin that was trying to escape. He immediately sent it to Nat with no context. A reply came in almost as quickly.

 _Nat_ : Hurry up and date him.

Kevin, grin finally succeeded into appearing on his face, wrote back:

 _Kevin_ : Already am.

If the phone ringing hadn’t already woken up Edd, Nat’s shouting on the other line would have.

For the first week of summer vacation, Kevin and Edd spent plenty of time together since the online classes hadn’t started yet. They haven’t really talked about it and this certainly wasn’t planned, but they didn’t tell anyone they were dating, besides Nat. And from the outside, you couldn’t have guessed it. They only kissed when there’s no chance of being caught. They only touched in secret. Flirtatious talk was reserved for rare moments when no one else is home. If anyone else was watching, you’d just think that they were still close from high school and were now trying to play catch-up after being apart for almost a year.

The second week was much like the first, but with about half the interaction time thanks to Edd’s summer courses.

The third week was much different.

Because of Kevin’s visit to the Goldberg residence earlier in the summer, Nat comes to stay with the Barrs in Peach Creek for ten days during his summer vacation. He spent most of his time with Kevin but kept encouraging him to go hang with Edd instead. Kevin didn’t think this is fair to Nat who drove all this way to essential not do anything, so he does not agree. They finally compromised on having Edd join in on their festivities on occasion.

One his third day there, Nat texted Edd that they were joining the cul-de-sac kids at the creek. Edd said he’d be right over as soon as he completed some of his online coursework.

As Nat was seeing how often he could dunk the other two Ed’s in the creek, Edd appeared on the bank.

Nat rushed over to Kevin, trying to dunk him as well, while shouting, “Kevin! Your man is here!”

Kevin, sputtering, got up and said, “Shut up!” He pushed Nat off of him and started making his way across the creek towards Edd, as fast as he could.

“Awww. Gonna go make Edd kiss your boo-boos after being dunked?” Nat teased. Some of the cul-de-sac kids started laughing, whereas Ed started singing, “Kevin and Double D sitting in a tree! K! I! S! S! I!-”

“Shut it. Now.” Kevin said sternly, his tone making up for an unusual lack of volume, which actually provoked even more than usual fear in the rest of the cul-de-sac kids.

Everyone remained quiet for a moment.

“Aw, man! I forgot what letter I was on!” Ed whined and immediately started splashing Eddy, as if nothing had even happened.

­Edd made up an excuse to swing by his house for a moment and Kevin volunteered to go with him. They walk in silence to the Vincent house until about halfway there when Edd said, “I honestly don’t have a problem with it, but if you want to keep it a secret-”

Edd was suddenly pushed up against the fencing to the lane behind the cul-de-sac. He felt the firm press of Kevin’s lips on his immediately and rushed to get his hands in Kevin’s hair as he opened his mouth for Kevin. They made out briefly before Kevin pulled back, breathing even harder than Edd, who was the one taken by surprised.

“Shut it,” Kevin breathed out calmly.

“Excuse me!?”

“Sorry. That was rude… But seriously! Edd! Don’t talk like that, please… We spent this entire time, for damn near a- SORRY!”

Kevin gave Edd a quick kiss to further prevent his usual scold of, “Language, Kevin!”

“ _Darn_ near one year just… stealing glances, stealing kissing, sneaking around, being secretive about… _everything_. I understand why we did that… but there’s no point now.”

“We’re together,” Edd whispered, before peeling himself off the fence and leading the way back towards his house.

“Exactly! So, I really don’t mind being public about us… not sure what we’re going to do about your parents still,” Edd frowned at that. “But I’m not really aiming to keep it secret anymore… just haven’t been… I don’t know… up to going into town square and announcing it to the common folk.”

Edd laughed. “I do understand what you mean, and I’m glad to hear that you’re okay with being public.”

As soon as they made it to Edd’s house and retrieve the extra towels Edd wanted, Kevin gave him a half-hearted smiled before saying, “There is one thing though…”

Edd felt his heart drop. “Oh?”

“I’m just worried about how Nazz is going to take the news of ‘Hey, not only am I gay, but I’m dating Edd now.’ Think I gotta play that one carefully.”

“Ah. Because you went out with each other in high school? But wasn’t that the summer before junior year? And for only a month? Surely she-”

Kevin shook his head fervently. “Nope. Not entirely sure she’s over me.”

“How so?”

“I don’t know man. It’s these weird texts she randomly sends me sometimes. Did it up until this spring actually. And when we’re together she still hangs on me and stuff, always touchy-feely.”

“Must have been some month then.” Edd teased.

Kevin gave Edd a pained look. “For a romantic like her, yeah… I mean, she was a virgin and-”

“Was!? Was a… a virgin… and you? Were you? I mean-”

Kevin grabbed Edd by the shoulders to prevent him from spiraling out of control. “We both were. Then we weren’t. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before, I just felt bad about it… It was a dark time, and I was questioning things about myself… I just-”

Edd placed his hands over Kevin’s mouth as he took a few calming breaths. He then slowly lowered his arms to hug him. “I understand. And no need to explain right now. We can save that for another day.”

“Thanks,” Kevin mumbled out, burrowing his face in the crook of Edd’s neck.

Kevin pulled back from the hug. “So yeah… I’m okay with people knowing, I’m just worried she won’t take it well since we didn’t really get any closure. Just kinda pretended like everything was fine after that.”

Edd nodded. “I understand. I really do. That would be quite the bomb to drop on her.”

Kevin nodded as well, but at least he’s smiling a bit now.

They stepped out of Edd’s house to head back to the creek. Edd locked his door but didn’t move after that.

“You okay?”

“I just realized something. If it’s any consolation about the Nazz issue… I am not entirely sure how Eddy will take the news of our relationship. Actually, I do have a guess, but it’s not a pleasant one.”

Kevin finally laughed. “Really, now? He won’t be thrilled to know you’re not straight and-”

“Oh, no, no, no! He already knows about my sexuality, so that’s no issue. It’s you. He’s not your biggest fan, to put it kindly, so finding out I’m dating you of all people.”

“He’s going to be so pissed!” Kevin said a bit too gleefully.

Edd nodded mournfully and sighed. “I’m afraid so. But it’s got to happen eventually.”

“Of course. We can tell them both together this week if you want,” Kevin said, leaning in for a kiss, but soon pauses. While running a hand up Edd’s arm slowly, he whispered, “Hey. Why don’t you unlocked that door again, so we can-”

“DOUBLE D! DOUBLE D!”

Kevin dropped his hand and both boys turned to look at Ed running towards them.

“CAN YOU GET YOUR WATER WINGS FOR US!?” Ed shouted from the sidewalk, looking down at the water still dripping from him, as if he was afraid of dripping onto Edd’s driveway or lawn.

“Why? You want to practice safe swimming or are you just going to goof around with them?”

Ed snapped his head up. He stood there for a moment, blank-faced and unmoving, before shouting, “I KNOW THERE’S A RIGHT ANSWER TO YOUR QUESTION, BUT I CAN’T SAY IT WITHOUT LYING.”

Both Edd and Kevin cracked up. Then Edd started to unfold the top-most towel, revealing a few water wings and an innertube, all deflated.

Kevin gave him an impressed looked. “You sure do know your Lumpy.”

“That I do!”

After Nat had been there for 8 days, Rolf returns, so Nazz decides to throw a party since all of the cul-de-sac kids were officially back.

When the party was in full swing, Kevin received a very specific text from Edd to go around a certain side of Nazz’s house, detailing where exactly to turn and stay close to, all while being unseen, which was stressed twice. As Kevin fulfilled the last part of the strange text, walking very closely past her chimney, he is suddenly pulled back.

Kevin is spun around and pressed up against the side of the chimney. Being handled like this was not pleasant, neither was the feel of the brick against his back, but Kevin didn’t dare complain once he saw that it was Edd who had him cornered like this.

“I miss you,” Edd said breathlessly.

Kevin wrapped his arms around him. “We’ve seen each other every day.”

But he knew how Edd felt; he felt the same way.

“Aside from the all too brief kiss the day we went to the creek, I’ve hardly had a chance to even touch you… I just…” Edd trailed off and started kissing him fiercely. Kevin loved how Edd appeared so timid normally, but there’s this secret bold and forward and _sexy_ side of him that only Kevin gets to see. Edd being direct with his affections and intimacy was too big of a turn on for Kevin. Edd tried to press up against Kevin but Kevin beat him too the punch, pulling him impossibly close.

They made out for a bit, hands wandering where they can reach. For Kevin, up arms and down back, occasionally gently holding the back of Edd’s neck as he deepened the kiss. For Edd, across broad shoulders and firm pec, creeping down to abs he had been wanted to trace with his tongue for quite some time.

Suddenly, Kevin allowed one hand to move even further down, gripping Edd’s ass, and shoving him closer, so he was grinding up against Kevin, providing more friction to his growing erection. Edd moaned and threw his head back slightly, prompting Kevin to start kissing the exposed skin of Edd’s neck.

Kevin briefly thought about leaving a mark, desperate for Edd to make that same sound the first and only time Kevin gave him a hickey, but also wary about Edd getting angry again as soon as he looked in the mirror. When Kevin licked a long stripe up Edd’s neck, and was rewarded with more grinding and a whimper, he decided he had no choice but to mark up his boyfriend.

They heard laughter. Very loud laughter. Very close laughter.

Kevin froze, hands still on Edd’s ass and back, mouth open and so close to Edd’s skin that Edd could feel the heat of his breath. But Edd wasn’t completely aware of it, being distracted with his own fear. He also froze but one hand was still digging into Kevin’s shoulder, the other paused mid-slide up Kevin’s shirt on the side. His only movement was when his eyes flew open in surprise.

“THE HELL!?” Two voices said in unison.

Edd quickly took a step away from Kevin, who pressed himself up against the chimney more, but kept one hand on Edd still, albeit a little higher on his back. They turned to the source of the voices, already knowing who they were, but still terrified to look and receive confirmation.

Nazz’s “The hell is this, Kev?” was mostly drowned out by Eddy’s “HOLY FUCKING SHIT, SOCKHEAD!?”

Both Nazz and Eddy kept loudly asking their questions with Eddy exclaiming his disgust at times.

Kevin and Edd exchanged looks twice. The first time, Edd look terrified while Kevin looked concerned. The second time, they gave each other a knowing look, Kevin jerking his head slightly to confirm if Edd had seen it, which Edd confirmed with a grin and quick nod. They both looked back at Nazz at Eddy and gave them a piece of their own medicine.

“Nazz, kind of hard to point fingers when you’re too busy holding Eddy’s hand.”

“Eddy, kindly return Nazz’s lipstick. That color doesn’t suit you.”

They dropped their hands, looking as though they didn’t realize they were still holding hands this whole time. Eddy started wiping at his lips, seeing the pink tint on the back of his hand, and looking up at Nazz in disbelief. Nazz didn’t see it though since she was too busy using her phone to examine her smudged lipstick.

“So how long have you two been… you know…” Eddy asked quietly.

“Dating? Not long. Not even a full month yet,” Edd replied. “And how long have you been dating Nazz?”

Nazz gave Eddy a scowl who threw up his hands in defense.

“Seems like ‘dating’ is a touchy subject for them right now,” Kevin whispered, grabbing Edd’s hand and making a dash for the backyard, back to the party.

They ran straight to the center of it, laughing. Kevin let go of Edd’s hand when they slowed down and turned to him.

Edd gasped between laughter, trying to catch his breath. “That… oh my… that was not how I planned on telling him,” Edd squeaked out between chuckles.

“But man was it worth it!”

“Yes, and efficient too. I hardly said a word!”

Kevin laughed. “You know, you have a point…”

“What do you mean?”

Kevin whistled loudly, getting everyone’s attention, before closing the distance between him and Edd and kissing him hard.

It took about five minutes of apologies, coaxing, and encouragement for Kevin to convince Edd to come out from under his hat.

Then it took another half hour for the two boys to address the onslaught of questions. At least all the sensible questions. And the ones that were _not_ from Nat.


	13. Making it Work

As the norm of any relationship, there were times of ebb and flow, plenty of ups and downs.

Kevin and Edd did try their hardest to make it work, coming up with different ways to bridge the gap between them and keep the relationship strong.

They were diligent about scheduling weekends together roughly once per month.

They had regular phone time every week so long as midterms and finals did not get in the way.

Kevin tried his best to send “Good morning!” texts each day. Well, he tried on the mornings he doesn’t sleep in too terribly late, which was about a 50/50 chance.

There were plenty of random late-night Skype sessions to encourage the other, reminding them they are missed and loved.

Edd especially enjoyed the surprise mail, both giving and receiving. This ranged from postcards and short letters, to random thoughtful gifts and personalized care packages.

When they did spend time together, they made sure they had plenty of designated alone time. No Nat. No Ed. No Eddy. No one else. Just Kevin and Edd.

These acts helped with the loneliness and the distance, but like all long-term relationships, they had their major issues as well. There was more than their fair share of trying times, long spans of minimal communication and lack of physical contact, and other moments that made the relationship very hard. But every time, they made it through, though not always without tears, yelling, and maybe even brief discussions on if they should even bother with trying anymore.

The first major low point in their relationship came one summer after they started dating.

The summer Edd took only online classes to save money and to be at home with Kevin came at the cost of a very rough second summer semester. Edd ended up having to take on-campus classes, one of which included a lab class. That means six to nine more hours in class every week on top of the usual class time. Plus, all the extra work, especially lab reports, that came with such a class. It felt like all his time and energy was consumed by his degree.

This also severely cut into Edd’s availability to contact Kevin. But Kevin understood why Edd was putting himself through this. At least, he tried to understand. He knew that Edd wanted to graduate in under four years, and when one looks at a typical tuition bill in America, it’s understandable why you would want to complete your education sooner. The part he didn’t understand is why Edd was so insistent on running himself into the ground like this. Some days too tired to even check his phone until the next morning.

But even if Edd’s schedule wasn’t so demanding, the communication would still be lacking at times since Kevin had his own hands full. Between the athletic camp, football conditioning, and football practice, he was already drowning in extra work, but in more of a physical nature than an academic one. And on top of that, on the one week he had no sports-related responsibilities, he had to go on a family vacation.

The weekend before Edd’s summer term was over, he sent a message to Kevin, expressing how much he missed him, and how Labor Day weekend was way too far away. For the past week, he struggled against tears. This was getting to be too rough on him. Tonight, there was no threat of tears, but he still felt so low.

Several hours later, Kevin finally responded. This quickly led to their first sexual video chat call, something unexpected but certainly not unwelcomed to Edd. Afterwards, Kevin told Edd that Nazz was coming up to State for a visit and that he should tag along. This prospect of getting to see Kevin and spend quality time on him helped he get through that final week of his summer term.

At the end of the video call, Edd apologized for being needy and letting his semester get to him like this.

“Dude. Don’t even apologize. I understand”

“I just want to graduate early. If I can do that, complete by bachelor’s the summer after my third year, then I can start graduate school my fourth year.”

“I get that, but don’t push yourself too hard.”

“I’m not pushing myself too hard, I just miss you.”

Kevin smiled at that. “I miss you, too… So, where you trying to go to grad school at?”

“I got a few places in mind, but my top pick is State.”

Kevin sat back up in bed. “STATE?”

“Yes. State.”

“You’ll be here!?”

Edd laughed. “If all goes well and I’m accepted into the program, yes. I’ll be attending State with you, for your senior year.”

Edd thought he was excited by the prospect of going to state with Kevin, but it didn’t compare to the excitement Kevin exhibited when he heard the news.

And exactly one year later, Kevin was helping Edd move in to his graduate housing at State. Edd had managed to attend Kevin’s for the start of his master’s degree. Both boys were thrilled to finally be attending the same school again, but this time, they’re together and not secretly pining after one another.

However, Kevin still had a typical undergrad schedule, while Edd’s graduate assistantship job and graduate level evening class tends to conflict with that. Even so, they’re on the same campus, so seeing each other didn’t depend on strategic scheduling and long drives. Except for out of town games or conferences, they always managed to spend the weekends together.

After those 10 months together at State, Kevin finally graduated.

After the commencement ceremony, Edd managed to find Kevin in the crowd, glad that most people went towards the exits to go take pictures and celebrate, while Kevin opted to stay where he was at. As soon as Edd approached, Kevin puts his cap on Edd and leads Edd away, towards the edge of the field, away from prying eyes.

“Where are we going?”

Kevin simply looks over his shoulder, giving a grin, before he tightens his grips on Edd’s hand and starts jogging. He drags Edd out of the field, towards the clearing for football training, and doesn’t slow down until he reaches the tree line. When they stopped running, Edd was out of breath, but laughing.

Kevin finally pulled him into a hug and kissed him. “I never imagined I could be this happy!”

“Same!” Edd said, pulling back from the hug.

“Thanks for being bold and stealing that kiss just before college. You did something I wish I could have done since middle school.”

Edd gawked at him. “Middle school!? But you only ever mentioned high school!”

Kevin shrugged. “We never really talked about when it started, just specific moments we remembered.”

“But… middle school!?”

Kevin laughed. “Yup. I was too scared to do anything for five and a half years, so I’m glad you were brave enough to make the first move.”

Edd looked down bashfully.

“Now I guess it’s my turn to be brave.”

“Oh, going to steal another kiss?” Edd asked with a laugh.

“Depends on your answer to my next questions?”

Edd looked a bit confused. “And what would that be?”

Kevin took a deep breath, not replying. Instead, he shakily got down on one knee as he reached into the pocket of his graduation gown and pulled out a ring box.

-the end-


End file.
